Republic City Resistance
by William X
Summary: A young man named Fai has lost his parents and home to Arashi's new regime. After discovering the New Equalists he is determined to fight the White Lotus and Triad gangs to recover all he lost and liberate the people of Republic City. A spinoff of Avatar: The Legend of Arata.
1. Chapter 1

Original Story here:

s/9736600/1/Avatar-The-Legend-of-Arata

Chapter One:

I was sitting on the couch one day with my family. We were listening to the news. It was quite surprising. The President had been assassinated and the White Lotus had taken over the country.

The door flew open and a man stepped in. He had a flame in the palm of his hand. "Nice house. I'm taking it."

"You can't just do that." my father protested.

"Yes I can." the man replied. "Under the new code, benders can appropriate the property of non-benders."

He approached us, growing the flame in size. "So what's it going to be?" he taunted.

My father took a swing at at the man. While he was distracted, I kicked him between the legs. He turned around and I quickly backed off. He launched a flame that hit the ground a few feet from me.

He prepared another flame but my father put him in a headlock. My mother grabbed objects and threw them at the man. "Run!" my father shouted.

As much as I wanted to help them, I ran toward the door. My mother soon joined me, and we dashed out the door into the street. We stared at the house, hoping dad would come out.

A couple of policemen noticed the commotion and entered the house. They stepped out with dad, but he was in handcuffs. The police then cuffed my mother and me. "What is this for?!" my father complained.

"Resisting appropriation of property." the officer replied.

We were taken the city jail where we waited for a days. We just sat in our cells, watching people being taken in and out. Eventually it was our turn, a group took us out of our cell and lead us to a van.

After a drive we were lead out into another building. We were fitted with padded uniforms and lead down a hall. We stepped out into a wide open room. It was the bending arena. We were placed on a platform and it moved across the gap to the arena floor.

Waiting on the other side was a group of pro-benders. It quickly dawned on me how we were going to be punished. A flurry of bending blasts came at us. Blasts of water, shots of fire, airballs, and rock discs slammed into the people around me.

A water whip hit my chest, and I staggered back. Even with the outfit, it still stung. Then I took a rock disc to the gut. I fell over on to the floor. Around me, many of the other people were knocked down to. They had decided to stay down, and not risk getting further hurt.

The benders came closer to use and continued there barrage. I peered up and saw a bender flinging discs. He was near the edge of the arena. I crawled towards him, and he did not notice.

Right after he threw another disk, I stood up and charged towards him. Before he knew it I grabbed him and pushed him toward the edge. I gave him a shove, and fell of the platform into the water.

Before I could celebrate, a blast of fire hit me in the back. I then fell over the edge and hit the water. The surface slammed into me. I floated limply in the water. A bolt of lightning coursed into the water. I shock violently as my whole body tingled. I soon blacked out.

I woke up with strange people standing over me. "He's awake." one of them said.

"Didn't think he would make it." another one said. "Quite brave of you."

"Where am I?!" I demanded. "Who are you?!" I stood up. "What is going on?!"

"You need your rest." someone said. "You are among friends."

They put there hands on my shoulders, and cushioned me as I fell back down. "

A blond woman walked into the room. "Is he awake?!"

"Yes but he still needs to recover."

The woman looked familiar. She was former Police Chief Kuma Bei-Fong. "You guys are the New Equalists."

"Indeed we are." Kuma replied. "With that stunt you pulled in the arena, we figured you ought to be one of us. That's why I had you retrieved."

"Where are my parents?" I asked.

"Taken to the prisons."

Wasn't beating the crap out of them enough of a punishment?"

"Not according to Arashi."

After a few days rest, it was time to start my training. Kuma lead me into the training room. She pointed to a training dummy. "Let me see you throw a punch."

I slugged the dummy in the gut, and it wobbled a bit. "Harder!" Kuma shouted.

I grumbled and then gave it another swing. "Punch like you mean it." said Kuma.

I pulled back and slammed it with all my might. The dummy shock back and forth. "Good punch." Kuma said. "Let me show you how to do it."

Kuma slugged the dummy and knocked it straight to the ground. "See that, now copy me."

Kuma did the same punch, but slower. I looked at her stances closely and tried to emulate them. After some more hand to hand training, I moved on to bola training. A man approached me. "My name is Akio." he said.

"I'm Fai." I replied.

He handed me some bolas and pointed to a frame of crossing beams. "Try to land them on that."

I hurled the bola at the frame, but it bounced of one of the beams. Akio grabbed a bola and threw it. The bola wrapped itself tightly around the beam.

Having watched his throw, I gave it another go. The bola wrapped around the beam. "Good throw." complimented.

We continued the throw bolas at the frame, and Akio showed me more techniques. "Your really learning fast." he remarked.

"Thanks"

"You've got to help me!" a voice cried out.

I turned and saw a scared looking man lead in by two resistance members.

Akio approached him. "What happened?"

"They burned down my shop." the man cried out.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Triads." the man replied. "They demanded payment, and torched the place when I could not afford the fees."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

We walked down the street until we reached the site of the shop. Left behind was a heap of charred timbers letting out wisps of smoke. "Has this happened before."

"Unfortunately yes." Akio replied. "The racketeers have gotten more aggressive."

"Then we need to do something."

"That's the spirit."

"Hey what are you doing." a voice rang out.

We looked and saw a group of Agni Kai Triad gangsters. Of course they would be in the area. They approached us rapidly and aggressively. "What do we do?" I asked.

"Fight." Akio replied.

I grabbed a bola and threw it at the gangsters. It wrapped around the legs of the lead gangster and tripped him to the ground. Some of the other gangsters tried to go over and around his prone form, while other just stepped on and kicked him.

We dispersed when they threw waves of fire at us, and then fired back with bolas. They to broke formation at the sight of the incoming projectiles. I threw a bola as a gangster threw a blast at me, then I ducked down.

The gangster's eyes widened as he saw the heated bola continue towards him. He covered up his face as the hot wires smacked across him. I heard the sizzle of flame above me, so I turned around and dodged to the side.

A gangster landed beside me and slammed a fiery fist into the ground. I clocked him in the face and gut, then quickly backed off. I hurled a bolo, but the gangster dodged and came straight at me, fists still coated in flames.

I ducked to the ground and his fist swiped over me. I looked up and saw Akio leap in front of the gangster. The two clashed, and Akio nimbly dodging the gangster's punches and punching back at his gut.

I grabbed the gangsters ankle and pulled as hard as I could. Akio's punches hit him and he fell down limply. Akio offered a hand and pulled me to my feet. "Time to go, better scatter so they don't follow us."

The resistance members ran down different streets, and Akio and I ran together. After going a few blocks we dashed down an alley. We crouched behind a dumpster and watched as a group of gangsters went down the street.

After they went by, we got up and continued down the narrow alleys. With each corner, we peered carefully to see if anyone was searching for us. We also tested out back doors of various buildings, but they all were locked.

As we peered down another corner, we spotted a trio of gangsters. Akio and I hide on opposite sides of the alley. We cautiously glanced again and I made a quick judgement on how long it would take for them to reach us.

I waited for them, shaking my shock glove in anticipation. As they grew closer, I heard them talking. "Can't you believe those guys." one of them said.

"Yeah, me neither." said another. "Once we find them, we'll show them what happens when they mess with us."

Another gangster let out a laugh. "Yeah they really have it coming."

Once the voices grew loud enough, Akio and I lunged out and swung at the gangsters. Our gloves hit the ones standing on the left and right sides. The two of the froze, then toppled over.

The gangster standing in the center was stunned by what he saw. His eyes snapped side to side, then he lept backwards. He shot fireblasts at us, and we retreated down the alleys. The gangster carefully approached the corner, and looked back and forth, keeping his bending stance.

I looked past him at Akio. We both stood watching eachother, and the gangster, waiting for his next move. The gangster turned towards Akio and I rushed at him. I prepared a bola, but he turned around and threw a fireball.

I ducked to the ground, and Akio came at the gangster with his shock glove. The gangster turned back to Akio and grabbed his wrist tightly. I skidded a bola across the ground and it wrapped around the gangster's ankles.

Akio punched the gangster with his free hand, then yanked his gloved hand free and shocked the gangster. We looked at the downed men, then continued to retreat deeper into the alleys.

A couple of Red Monsoon gangsters patrolled the streets when they saw a couple of Agni Ki members. Normally this would provoke a fight, but after the alliance such behavior had to be tolerated.

Still, this really irritated one of them named Isuel. He leveled an accusing finger at them, and watched as they stopped in their tracks and awardly stepped. "I know we all have to work together," he said. "But you two need a very good explanation as to why your walking around here on our turf."

"We got into a fight with some resistance members." one of them said.

"And we tracked a couple down of them to hear." add the other one.

The four of them walked down the street. One of the Agni Ki members pointed down an alley. "Three of our guys went down there. Didn't report back."

"Should we look down there?" said the other.

Qing leaned in towards Isuel. "Should we?"

"No!" Isuel loudly declared. "I've had enough of you hotheads walking around like you own the place. You two need to go flame off, before I put you out for good."

The Agni Ki gangster walked away while the Red Monsoons searched the alleys. "You really don't like those guys?". Qing said.

"Oh I really hate those Agni Kis." Isuel replied. "I don't care about the stupid alliance. I would kill them, whatever Arashi and his metal-eyed creep have to say."

"Tsume?" "I don't know about you, but I think that guy is one scary dude. His bad side is somewhere you want to stay far far away from."

"Oh absolutely, I'm a hardened criminal and he still scares me. Still I hope he wouldn't mind me putting out a few of those annoying little flamers, I'm sure he would understand."

The two of them found a trio of Agni Ki gangsters on the ground. "Get up!"

One of them glanced upwards. Isuel pulled him upwards and pushed him against the wall. "What happened to you, who was it, where did they go."

"We were attacked" the man said weakly. "Two of them."

"Who!"

"I didn't recognize one of them, but the other was Akio, a high ranking member."

"Where did they go? What direction."

"I don't know."

Isuel threw the man to the ground. "Useless moron." he looked towards Qing. "Gotta keep searching."

Akio and I sat in an empty backroom. We heard an occasional voice from through the wall but there was clearly very little activity going on. We heard nothing from the exterior walls, so we knew there was no one nearby in the alleys, but we still decided to stay put.

After awhile we stopped hearing voices through the wall, and light no longer shown from under the door. We stepped out into the front room of the building, a small shop. We then stepped out onto the streets and Akio guided me down a few turns.

Eventually we walked down a flight of stairs towards a door. A small peepdoor opened, and when the man recognized Akio he opened the door. "What are you doing out here?" the man asked, hen then pointed to me and added "And who is he?"

"New recruit." Akio replied. "Remember that guy from the arena."

"Oh yes." the man said as he lead us in. "I remember that very well, surprised they fished you out okay."

"I definitely am grateful for that." I said. "And who might you be?"

"A friend." the man replied. "I provide shelter for people in need like yourselves."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Qing and Isuel stood before Kosuke. "So you believe there is a high ranking resistance member hiding out nearby." Kosuke said.

"That's what we heard." Qing replied.

"Then we should inform Arashi."

"I think we will be rewarded more if we deal ourselves." Isuel suggested.

"Very well, you have 24 hours to bring him in."

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around to see an unfamiliar room. It took me a bit of time to figure out what was up, but then I remembered. After getting dressed I walked upstairs to see Akio and our host sitting at the table.

"So your up." Akio said.

"I have breakfast." the man added.

I joined them at the table and ate. "What's the plan."

"You should stay here until things die down." the man said.

"That what safehouses like this are for." Akio noted.

"Okay, sit and wait." I remarked. "But when will we know the coast is clear?"

"They may be looking for you, but they are not looking for me."

I then heard a knock on the door. The man walked over to the door and slid open the peepdoor. He then signaled for Akio and I to hide.

I grabbed my plate and silverware and headed for the stairs. "Why are you... oh yeah." said Akio.

He followed me down the stairs. "Where do we hide?" I asked.

Akio approached a stereo system. He pushed a few buttons and the wall lifted up. We slid into the hidden room and Akio pressed a button closing the wall. "I wondered why you cared so much about food," he said.

"Then you realized a table set for three would look suspicious."

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and we went silent. "See, there no one here but me." our host said.

"We'll see." a voice replied. "Check there."

We heard a faint door creek. "Nope." another voice said."

"Oh c'mon." the original voice complained.

He stomped around searching for places but gave up with a sigh. They went up the stairs and we waited for the all clear.

Eventually our host opened up the wall. We stepped out and went back upstairs, were we finished our breakfasts.

"Did they suspect anything?" Akio asked.

"Seems like they are searching the whole neighborhood."

"So they do think we are nearby. I added.

"Where are Akio and Fai?" Kuma asked. "It's been a day, they haven't returned.

"It's hard to search with all the gang patrols." Katashi replied. "They seem extra heavy in certain areas."

"Then maybe there is a reason they are searching those areas." Kuma noted. "We should search there too."

They left the base and observed the various gangs patrolling the streets. Kuma knew not to make eye contact and keep on the move so they would not challenge her. As she moved on she noticed them demanding there way into homes, or just breaking in.

It was clear that Akio and Fai were not far away. She knew there was a safehouse in the area, so that was where she and the troops were going. She found the house and knocked on the door.

The peepdoor opened up, and the man recognized her and let her in. Her troops followed shortly.

"Kuma, you made it." I said.

"We were stranded, and there is a manhunt for me." Akio added.

"Well let's get you out of gang territory." Kuma replied.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Just walk out."

Akio, Kuma, the troops, and I walked down the street. "It's them!" a Triad member shouted, shocked by there brazen display. "Get them!"

"Come on and try!" Kuma replied as she dropped into combat stance.

The triad members charged down the street towards us. Kuma swung her sword and the ground crumbled beneath it. The triads stumbled and tripped over the jagged rocks and we were onto them before they could get up.

I swung my shock glove and it hit a triad member who tensed before falling limp. They tried to lift up water whips, but we attacked first. We tied them up and dragged them down with cable, and stunned them punches and gloves.

I dodged a few wild shots and stunned a triad with my glove. Another lunged at me, but I leapt out of the way and he tripped over a taut cable. We continued down the street, leaving the scattered group of triads behind.

I saw a puddle expand across the road. "Stop!" I yelled out.

We all quickly slowed to a stop before the puddle froze in front of us. Triad gangster jumped out of alleys. Kuma stomped the ground, sending pieces of rock and ice and the gangsters.

The gangsters lifted up water to block the incoming shards. We threw bolas at there legs and some of them were restrained. Still other grew more aggressive. They came at us, twirling there whips over there heads.

One of them struck down his whip right next to me. I jumped as it flew under me, then backed off as he came closer and closer. "Learn your place." the gangster snarled at me.

I swung at him with my glove, but it missed him. He cracked his whip again, and it hit my gut. The gangster grinned and came closer. His whip struck my shoulders, then my back.

I reached and grabbed the gangster by the wrist. I swung again with my glove, but he leaned back and it missed again. As the gangster leaned back in, I swung my head at him. The top of my head struck his nose and mouth.

I quickly shocked the gangster before he could recover. I turned and saw Kuma battling some gangsters. She swung her sword in wide arcs, and the gangsters continued to jump away to avoid it. Kuma easily dodged there whip attacks and kept on swinging, to keep them on the defense.

I threw my bola at a gangster and he tripped as it wrapped around his legs. The gangster looked up at Kuma in fear as she lifted up her sword. "Okay" Kuma said as swung it down, driving the pommel into the top of his head.

Two water whips wrapped around Kuma's sword. Kuma wrested with the gangsters to get it back. I grabbed the sword with my glove. "Let go." I said to Kuma.

Kuma did so, and I activated my glove. The gangsters shuddered as the electricity coursed up the whips and into them. Kuma recovered her sword. "Clever." she said to me.

We turned around and saw another gangster, but he fell down revealing Akio. "Good job guys, let's keep moving."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Isuel, there is a problem." said Qing. "Akio and the rebels are escaping, there just barging down the road."

"Then stop them!"

"We are trying." Qing added. "They are pushing right through us. They are nearing Agni Kai territory."

This absolutely infuriated Isuel. He charged down the street, with Qing trying to keep up. He soon came across fellow Triad members on the ground. "Get up!" he shouted. "If the Agni Kais catch the rebels, we are screwed."

The triads awkwardly stood up. Isuel could see electrical burns and ligature marks on them. He had little patience or sympathy for them though, given how much was at stake. "What happened?" Qing asked them.

"It was Kuma Beifong." one of the gangsters said. "She was unstoppable."

"So we get Akio and Kuma." said Isuel.

Isuel and his group continued down the road, but were unable to catch up with the rebels. "Uh, I think we should turn back." Qing awkwardly noted. "I think this is the Agni Kai's turf."

Isuel turned around and looked back down the road back to his gang turf. He could just give up, admit defeat. He was sure that Jiang and Arashi would give him some credit.

No, he thought to himself. He was not giving up. He turned back around and moved deeper into Agni Kai territory. He was going to find Akio and Kuma and bring them in.

As the group moved on they found themselves surrounded by Agni Kai gangsters. They glared at Isuel and his fellow triades. Isuel looked around and saw them looking nervous.

"What are you doing here?" asked one of the Agni Ki gangsters. "You were the one telling us to stay off you turf."

"He's got a point." Qing nervously whispered to Isuel.

Isuel ignored him. "Listen up you flamers, I am not leaving until I get my prizes." he declared. "You will stay out of my way if you know what's good for you."

The Agni Kai gangsters were not deferred by this threat, and instead moved in closer. Most of the Red Monsoon triads grew timid, but Isuel continued to glare at them. As of the Agni Kais approached him, he formed a water whip and lashed out at him.

The gangster jumped back, then formed fireballs in his hands. He and his fellow Agni Kai opened fire, and the Red Monsoon's lifted up water to defend themselves. Being already weary, they backed off as they struggled to defend themselves. "Don't give up." Isuel barked as he swung his whips at the Agni Kais.

Despite his determination Isuel's blows were being batted down, and they attacked back harder and harder. He reluctantly allowed his men to back off, but not a full retreat. The Agni Kais advanced forwards, but begun to let up the offence. They still threw a few blasts to not look soft. "That's right." one of them taunted. "You better run."

"Get out and stay out." another voice added.

Isuel and his group awkwardly slinked back towards there territory, with the Agni Kai gangster continuing to jeer. They had quit attacking, no longer seeing Isuel and his men as a threat.

Eventually, the Red Monsoon gangsters reached there own turf. The Agni Kais halted there advance, but the verbal abuse continued. Isuel steamed in rage, but there was nothing he could do. He just stood there, waiting for it to stop, hoping they would grow bored.

Eventually the Agni Kais started to head off. Only one young gangster remained, continuing the stream of taunts. Isuel finally had enough, his anger boiled over. He charged at the young gangster.

The gangster looked side to side, then behind himself. He suddenly panicked began backing off. Isuel threw a shot of water that went between the young gangster's leg. He breathed a brief sigh of relief, only to slip on the now frozen water.

The young gangster crashed to the ground, and Isuel circled around him. A flame appeared in his hand, but Isuel cracked a whip down on it, putting it out. Seeing his escape cut off, the gangster dashed off into an alley.

Isuel followed the gangster, he lifted up water to block a fireblast, then retaliated by whipping the young gangster. Isuel then closed in on the gangster's prown form, lifted him up, and slammed him against the wall. "Time for a lesson."

Isuel held water of the young gangster's mouth and nose. The gangster tried to struggle, but Isuel pushed the water deeper into his lungs. The young gangster's movement grew weaker, and sharp terror on his face grew dull.

Kuma, Akio, and I walked down the steps into our home base, and Katashi greeted us. He first embraced his brother, then thanked Kuma and I. "It was nothing." I said. "I should be thanking him."

"C'mon, you did a good job out there." Akio replied, he turned to his brother. "So has anything changed since I was gone."

"I wish that was a joke, but yes. The gangs are causing a lot more trouble" said Katashi. "Previously they have always been forced to air on the side of caution."

"Unlike now where they burn down whole buildings." I remarked.

"Exactly, my point." Akio said. "I have dealt with protection rackets when I was a cop. They would often vandalize businesses, but would prefer to keep them running so they could still pay up."

"Right now the money they get from other businesses is enough to cover the costs." Kuma added. "In addition, they can build more profitable businesses in the new locations."

A resistance member stepped into the room. "I have spotted Agni Kai Triads surrounding a local business." he said. "I think this one is going down."

We all stepped out onto the street and followed the man to the business. It was surrounded by Agni Kai gangsters and a few Triple Threats too. The owner was begging on his knees. "Please please please!" he pleaded. "I will pay in full!"

The leader gangster bent down in front of him. "Well now you've come around." he said. "A little late for that."

"I have always paid your fees." insisted the owner.

"You used to." the gangster noted. "But recently you told me you thought I was asking for too much. That hurt my feelings."

"I couldn't feed my family and pay you." said the owner.

"To bad for your family." the gangster stood up. "Light it up boys."

The firebenders produced flames in there hands, and the earthbenders got to work on the foundation. I hurled a bola at the gang leader, but he turned and dodged it. "Now what are people doing here meddling with my business."

Kuma unsheathed her sword and lunged at the group of gangsters. The leaders eyes widened when he saw her. "It's Kuma!" he roared. "Get her! Now!"

With a deft swing, Kuma produced a curved wall in front of herself. Blasts of fire impacted on it, but it did not crumble. As the gangsters were distracted we threw rocks and bolas at them. A bola I threw tied up a gangster who collapsed.

Kuma made a few slices and sent chunks of the wall towards the gangsters. The earthbenders in the group tried to block the rocks but we threw more and more attacks at them.

A earthbender charged at Kuma wearing thick rock armor. She ducked under a large punch, then swung her sword at him. He caught it with his thick rock gauntlets, and the two pushed and shoved against eachother.

Kuma and the earthbender pushed back and forth, as she tried to cut through his thick armor. She dropped the sword and he grabbed her wrists and started pushing her back. The earthbenders armor stiffened up, and Kuma lifted him up.

She swung the earthbender around and around and threw him down the street. The gangster jumped out of his way when he flew at them and into a building.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Daiki threw blasts down the street at the resistance members. Rocks and bolos came at him and his men. He felt something hit his ankle and glanced down to see a gas grenade. He quickly made a hole and buried it in the street.

When Kuma swung her sword, rocks came at him in thin slices. Only Daiki's most intense blasts could protect himself and his men from them. He had to distract her, and her forces in order to beat them.

He turned towards the building a threw a flame at it. The flame hit the wall of the building and began to grow. More of his men threw mores flames, and building continued to burn. The resistance members in turn, ground the pavement into fine gravel and threw it at the flames, which were suffocated.

The resistance and the gangster continued to throw fire and gravel at the building. Despite the distraction, the resistance members continued to close in on Daiki and his men. Kuma came at them, swinging her sword in wide arcs. The gangster tried to avoid her, but were tripped and tangled.

Daiki lunged at Kuma with a flame in his hand, who backed off and swung two slices. Daiki dodged them, and returned with burning punches. He quickly rolled as Kuma swung an overhead slice, then retreated when she came at him spinning.

Daiki hurled fireballs at Kuma, but she formed a tornado around herself with bits and chunks of rocks and gravel. He looked and saw his men struggling against the resistance members, and decided things were lost.

Daiki began backing off, and signaled for his men to do the same. They all moved down the streets, only turning and running when they reached a safe distance. After the gangster had gotten away they all gathered around.

Daiki looked upon his wery men, seeing the disappointment in their eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to scold or reassure them. They all just stood silently, not sure what to say. They were soon joined by a smaller group of gangster.

Daiki remembered sending them out to search for Akio, but he was sure there was supposed to be one more of them. "We had some trouble with some Red Monsoons trying to get into our turf, but we handled them." the leader said.

"And..." Daiki replied.

"And what?" the leader replied.

"You left a man behind." Daiki growled.

The men looked among themselves nervously. The leader tried to speak, but no words came out. "I am tempted to deal with you myself, but I will let Kosuke handle this."

Daiki took the men to Kosuke and explained what happened. He and his men went out to search the city and see what happened to the missing man.

He found him in an alley, just where they said he would be. The man was slumped lifelessly against the wall. He had few physical wounds, but his wet nose and mouth made it clear how he died.

Daiki snarled in anger, both at the Red Monsoons that killed the man, and his own men who abandoned him. He returned to Kosuke. "Arashi promised us that if we all work together everything will go fine." he said. "Now the Red Monsoon's kill one of us. I think we ought to teach them a lesson."

"I understand you, but we can't let this get in the way of our business." Kosuke replied. "Our profits have gone up since this alliance. I will speak to Arashi and see if he can deal with this problem."

"You don't get it." complained Daiki. "They violate the truce, we violate it."

"As I said, I will have Arashi deal with all parties that want to continue this conflict." said Kosuke. "Do you really want to be one of them."

Daiki realized it was a bad idea to talk to his boss that way. "I understand." he said, trying to hide his frustration.

Daiki walked out of the room and gave a loud huff after closing the door. "Problems with the boss." one of his men said.

"He trusts the Red Monsoons too much." Daiki replied.

"Best not to make a move against them, but be ready if they try something on us." the man replied.

"Supposedly Arashi will ensure that." said Daiki. "I really don't know. He is good at what he does, but he sees us as nothing but dumb thugs."

* * *

I sat in the base tired from the fighting. "We did great out there."

"The shopkeeper is quite grateful." said Kuma. "We saved multiple businesses and gained many recruits".

"With our new credibility we can begin and greater operation." Katashi added. "We intend to liberate Broad Bend Prison."

"Wait isn't that..."

"Yes, your parents." said Kuma.

"Oh you won't believe how much I have missed them."

For the next few days we went over plans, studying blueprints of the prison and maps of the surrounding area. I spoke to new recruits who were grateful for the work we were doing.

Akio and I stood before the bola ladder, posed ready to through, with the recruits eagerly watching. We let our bolas loose and they hit the rungs, wrapping around tightly. Amazed by our performance they gave it a go with mixed results.

Trying to keep our patience, we corrected there stances and throwing techniques and got improvements quickly. "Great work there." Akio said.

"Thanks, I knew you could teach me to teach."

After training some of the new recruits, we started to move ahead with the plan. I visited the streets leading up to the prison to get familiar with the area. We took note of the local triad and White Lotus patrols.

Despite their presence there were no incidents, as we made a point of not having the same person visit the same area more than once. We also found local people who seemed disgruntled with the triads and spoke to them.

We were able to get further information from them, some of them asking for money and favors, as well as potential safe houses. The days leading up to the operation were increasingly tense.

At one point I was in the house of a local informant. With the shudders just opened crack I observed the patrols outside of Broad Bend prison. There were the normal guards as well as the White Lotus.

At no point was I able to spot the guards, as there were no courtyards that were visible from the outside. I was hoping I could spot my parents, but even if I could see the inmates it was unlikely I could make them out.

We also had some informants on the inside, but none of them could confirm if they had seen them or not. They sent us discreet messages, which we used to understand the behavior of the guards inside.

On the night of the attacks, we approached the prison on the time when the street patrols would be on the lowest. It was a multi-pronged attack, with several groups converging from different angles. Akio lead the group that I was part of.

We quickly and quietly approached the nearest street patrols. Before they could move, we buried them up to there ankles and began to taser them. We scattered into the darkness as another group arrived.

The new group saw first group scattered on the ground. As soon as they turned towards us we attacked. Being outnumbered, the patrols were tripped up and tied up quickly.

We approached the outer fence, and metalbenders quickly cut a hole in it. We crossed the yard, trying to stay out of the spotlights. We turned around and saw a guard suspiciously approaching the whole in the fence. Quickly I threw a bola, and it tied the guard to the fence.

We hurried over to the next fence, and cut threw it the same way. The prison walls grew closer and closer, but the guards grew thicker.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

A guard struggled and kicked against his restraints, a couple others hurried over to his side. "You need to warm the boss."

The two guards ran across the yard to get over to the warden's office. One of them lifted up his radio, but then tripped to the ground. The other turned and saw a group coming towards him.

The leader of the group drew sword and swung it. The ground under the guard gave way, and he soon hit his head on the earth. The resistance members approached the guards and then restrained them.

Kuma's group continued across the yard, when shot got to a fence shot cut straight through it with two swift strokes. A group of guards converged on them, and Kuma swung a wide stroke all around herself. Pieces of rock and earth flew at the guards, who tried to defend themselves.

The resistance members dodged scattered fireblasts, and retaliated with bolas. Kuma continued to hack and slash forwards, and the guards backed off to avoid her. She soon came across the next fence and hacked it down.

As Kuma moved across the next yard a pair of spotlights shone onto her. She let out a pair of wide slashes, and the tower began to buckle. There support legs creaked and groaned under the weight, and more resistance fighters pushed and shoved and the earth around them.

The guard towers collapsed to the ground, and the resistance pushed forward. Shots from various guards continued coming at them, but Kuma guarded them fiercely, and they kept there distance.

They all soon came across one of the cell blocks. They blasted a hole through the hall and stepped into a cell. The prisoner stared at them in disbelief. "Who are you guys?"

"The Republic City Resistance." Kuma replied.

"Your breaking me out?" he said.

"We plan to take back this prison from the White Lotus regime." said Kuma.

"So I go free?"

"If you join us, I will seek a sentence reduction for you."

"Kuma..." said a resistance member."

"I know there are plenty of criminals as well as well as political prisoners." Kuma said. "But we need everyone we have".

"Look if you help me, I can help you." said the prisoner.

"Okay fine." said Kuma.

The prisoner looked out into the hall. "Hey guys, wake up." he yelled. "It's time for a riot."

The nearby prisoners looked over to his cell in confusion, but then noticed everyone inside of it. Kuma cut through the cell bars, and then stepped into the hallways. She walked down, cutting and slashing the various cells. The prisoners eagerly joined with the resistance fighters.

A group appeared down the hall, then looked in terror seeing how prisoners were out. They tried to run, but the prisoners mobbed at them. They punched and kicked at the guards, who struggled to escape. Kuma pointed her sword at the prisoners. "That is enough." she barked.

The prisoners reluctantly stopped attacking the guards and continued down the hall. Kuma and the resistance fighter followed them, and tied up the guards.

I crept up on a man with a radio. "What's going on over there?" he shouted.

"We've got an attack on Block D." the voice replied. "Kuma Beifong is among them."

"Alright I..." the man stopped as he noticed me.

He swung his club at me, but I ducked and sent two quick jabs at his gut. I blocked another swing, and punched him a couple more times with my free hand. He slumped over to the ground.

Akio and a few other fighters joined me. "What's going on over there?" said the voice on the radio.

"Say that nothing is up." Akio said.

When the guard hesitated, I put my hand near the cell release button and wiggled my finger. The guard looked at me in surprise, then reluctantly lifted his radio to his mouth. "Everything is under control," he said.

We then tied up the guard and continued down the hallway. As soon as I saw a guard I hurled a bola at him. A few more emerged around the corner, and clashed with the resistance fighters. They swung there clubs furiously, but were stunned by precise punches. The inmates were awakened by the commotion. "Let us out!" one yelled.

"Should we?" I asked.

"I don't think we can handle a full scale uprising." Akio said.

"Oh c'mon!" the inmate shouted as we walked away.

After awhile one of the resistance members pointed out an inmate. "I know this guy."

The inmate perked up when he saw his friend. "Can you help me?" he said.

A few resistance members pulled and tugged at the bars until they snapped. "Thanks man."

I asked the man if he had seen my father. He put his finger to his head while trying to recollect. He then let out a faint sigh. "Don't think I've seen someone like that."

"We'll keep looking." Akio assured.

As the comotion grew, more and more guards began to intervene. On both sides they were flooding down the hallways, leaving no escape. The earthbenders in our group shot up a pair of walls to block them off. "Are you trying to trap..." Akio tried to say.

Before he could finish the earthbenders began making punching motions, sending rocks flying at the guards. I looked through the holes and saw being beaten back by the pelting. By the time the walls were down, most of the guards were on the ground. "Never mind". Akio admitted.

We moved on, easily taking down any guards still standing. We found a few more resistance affiliated prisoners and set them free. I asked them about my father, but none of them had seen him. "Maybe he is in another block." Akio suggested.

I was not about to give up hope. I knew that I would have my family back, no matter what it took.

Arashi sat in his office late at night when an aid rushed in. "It's the resistance." he shouted.

Ever since the Avatar's escape, they had been awfully quiet. Dealing with them was the Triad's job, not his. "What is it?" Arashi asked.

"They are taking over Broad Bend Prison."

"Then send everyone!" Arashi shouted.

He had just begun the big transfer, and then this. Then he thought of what he could do the resistance members when he captured them. The prison would be heaven compared to the alternative.

The aid quickly ran to the nearest barracks, and approached the guard. "Broad Bend is being taken over." he said. "Mobilize the troops."

The White Lotus troops were soon roused and ready for battle. They marched down the streets towards the prison. When the got there they saw collapsed towers and holes in the fences. The guards were scattered on the ground, tied up or half buried. "They attacked so quickly and suddenly." a guard groaned.

"It was Kuma Beifong." said another.

The commander lifted a megaphone. "In the name of Arashi and the White Lotus, come out and surrender." he declared.

There was no response. He lifted the megaphone again. "We have you all surrounded." He said. "There is no escape for you. You must surrender before we storm the premises."

The White Lotus soldiers stood waiting for a response. They watched all of the blocks carefully, waiting for someone to step out. Hopefully they would be coming out to admit defeat. Still there was no response. They kept patient, hoping something would happen.

Suddenly a massive boulder flew out of the main block. All of the earthbenders pushed hard on it. They were able to slow it down, but it kept coming at them. As it neared the ground, the White Lotus soldiers scattered before it impacted on the ground.

"Alright you have made your decision!" shouted the commander


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

A resistance member ran over to us in a hurry. "Look out the window. It's bad." he said.

We all followed him to an empty cell and looked outside. There were White Lotus soldiers heading towards the prison blocks.

"Lock and bar all entrances." Akio declared.

We scattered into small groups, making sure an earthbender was among each one. Our group reached one of the doors and we saw the soldiers coming closer. The earthbender quickly formed a concrete wall in front of the door.

The wall started to shake, the earthbenders pushed hard on it to keep it from collapsing. I leapt out of the way as a fireball smashed through, then threw a bola out to hole before it was patched.

The wall shook harder and harder, even as the earthbenders worked to keep it up. Whenever there was an opening we threw rocks and bolas out of it to keep the enemy soldiers away. Despite this, we could see that they were growing closer and closer. "I don't think we can hold them off." I said.

"Switch plans." replied an earthbender.

We backed off away from the crumbling entrance, and formed lines beside it. The barrier shock and collapsed, and the first wave of White Lotus soldiers poured in. Right as that happened, the floor crumbled into gravel under there feet.

As the soldiers struggled, we lunged at them. I ducked under a fireblast, and hit the soldier with a my shock glove. I dodged a water whip and threw a bola at the sender. It wrapped around his legs, and a few resistance fighters took him down.

We quickly took down the first wave, but there were more enemies coming. The wall opened up and more soldiers came in. Quickly we meet them with bolas and rocks, but the responding fire overwhelmed us.

We backed off into a corridor, with the White Lotus still firing at us. We looked side to side at the prisoners in their cells. "I think we have to do it." I muttered.

We continued to back off and the White Lotus soldiers followed us. Quickly the earthbenders worked at the concrete under the cell bars. The gates opened up and the prisoners flooded out. They overwhelmed the soldiers, punching and kicking them in a crazed melee.

Akio and a group of resistance fighters moved down the corridor and looked in shock. "What is this?"

"The only way." I replied.

"If we have no choice." he said

The rest of the resistance members assisted us in opening the cells and more prisoners joined the fight. I weaved through the crowd, searching for guards and White Lotus soldiers. Whenever one was in reach I tased them.

I felt a tug on my hand and an earthbender pulled me into a cell. He pushed the wall and broke a chunk off. We climbed through and into another hall. A group of soldiers threw blasts all around them, keeping prisoner away.

I threw a bola at one soldier and he fell to the ground. The rest of them turned towards us. The earthbender pushed me down and made a short rock wall around us. It shock as the blast hurled towards it.

I peered over the wall and grabbed the nearest soldier with my shock glove. The earthbender slammed another with a piece of rock. The prisoner got closer to the soldiers when they were distracted.

I stood up and tased another soldier to keep the rest occupied on us. Soon the prisoners came at them. They overwhelmed them with there and kicked and punched them to the ground. We moved across the hall and broke through the wall leading us to the yard.

There the resistance continued to clash with the White Lotus. We dashed across the yard, the earthbender spraying blasts of dirt at any nearby soldier. We covered our faces as a airbender sent it back at us.

We ran from the airbender, but he quickly caught up. A sharp gust knocked us both to the ground. I knelt up and tried to grab the airbender's ankle, but he jumped away. The earthbender formed a pit below him, but he caught himself midair.

We got off the ground and threw rocks and bolas towards the airbender. He directed some of them away from himself, but a rock hit his gut, then my bola wrapped around his legs and he fell into the hole.

The two of us continued across the chaotic battlefield. A White Lotus soldier pushed a resistance fighter to the ground and lifted up a large rock. I quickly smacked his back, stunning him. The boulder crumbled into gravel.

The earthbender and I extended our hands and the downed fighter pulled himself up. "Thanks for the save." he said.

We spotted Kuma Beifong cutting her way through the enemy troops. They surrounded her and fired at her from all sides, but she blocked all of the shots. She swung her sword, shifting the ground and sending enemies flying away.

The earthbender began to assist Kuma, while I threw bolas at soldiers. Tied up they were easily toppled by the unsteady ground. We soon reached Kuma. "We were overrun and had to release the prisoners." I said.

"If if was your only choice." she replied.

"What do we do now?" the eartbender added. "Other then staying alive."

Kuma casually dodged an enemy flying at her, then struck him with her pommel. "Good plan for now." she replied.

The earthbender raised up and pillar and began punching thick chunks of earth at the enemy soldiers. Kuma quickly noticed and made a few slashing motions at it. The earthbender continued throwing the now divided chunks.

A White Lotus Soldier threw himself to the ground to avoid a chunk. I crouched down and threw a bola and it wrapped around him. I threw another one into the crowd, but a flying piece of earth knocked it out of the sky.

Another piece flew straight at me, but Kuma casually deflected it. A large metal bar came down towards her, but when it hit her head it warped around it. She swung her head towards the nearest soldier, and slammed her newly made helmet into him.

I ducked as the metal bar came towards me, then I stood up and grabbed it with my shock glove. The man shook, and I rammed him in the gut with the rod. I swung the pole at another man, but he grabbed it with thick rock gloves.

The man effortlessly snatched the pole out of my hands and swung it at me. I ducked under it, then quickly rolled away as he slammed it down. I hurled a bola at him, but he batted it away.

The man raised the club again, but the earthbender came to my side and extended his hand. The man with the club struggled to move his rock gloves. I rushed at him quickly and shocked his back.

The man collapsed, dropping the pole. I looked back and nodded to the earthbender. "Reinforcements are coming." Kuma announced.

I looked around and saw resistance fighters and prisoners coming out of the prison blocks. There growing numbers began to overwhelm the guards and White Lotus soldiers. Kuma charged forwards towards the prison fences, and the earthbender and I followed her.

The resistance fighters and prisoners followed along, making there way across the prison yard. They brawled furiously with the soldiers and guards and got closer and closer to the border.

A rock came at me, but the earthbender plucked it out of the air. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man charge at the earthbender. I briefly slowed down, putting myself right behind him. I smacked him in the back, and he tensed up before collapsing.

When we approached the inner fence Kuma swung her sword and it fell to the ground. We climbed and jumped over the bottom half. Pushing past guards and soldiers, we made it across the yard and into the streets.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Akio darted across the chaotic battlefield. He hurled bolas towards the line of White Lotus soldiers. A fireblast flew by him, and he jumped to the ground to avoid another one.

Akio glanced up and saw a White Lotus soldier coming at him. He could tell from his uniform that he was the commander. The commander pulled his hands back, and Akio rolled to avoid fireblasts.

Akio threw bolas low to ground, and the commander stepped and jumped to avoid them. The commander came closer and continued to launch fireblasts. Suddenly he flew up into the air. The commander let out a jet of flame from his feet to stabilize his fall.

Then a rock flew at the commander, who ducked and threw a fireblast in return. Akio quickly glanced over, and saw his brother Katashi lunging at the Commander. Katashi threw his whips at the commander, and one of them wrapped around his right hand.

Katashi yanked hard and pulled the commander into the air, who pushed out fire from his feet to keep himself stable and threw a fireblast downwards. Akio threw a bola, hoping to tie his legs, but the commander kicked it away.

Right then the commander came towards the ground as Katashi pulled again. Akio rushed towards him, but he soon got up. The cable began to glow red, and Katashi quickly cut it off. Now free, the commander lashed the hot whip at Akio.

Akio ducked and then quickly backed off as the sizzling whip came towards him. It suddenly stopped as Katashi held it in place, but the commander threw a blast at him and continued after Akio.

Akio hurled bolas towards the commander who caught them on his whip. The casings of the bolas melted against the hot whip. Katashi again took control of the whip and Akio joined in by continuing to throw bolas.

The commander threw the whip to the ground and threw blasts at Akio and Katashi. He tried to force them back, but they duck and blocked and fired back at them. Feeling cornered, he leaned back and took a breath.

Akio and Katashi jumped back as the commander blew a sheet of flame back and forth. Katashi lifted up a wall of earth between them. The wall shock, but Katashi reinforced it to keep it up.

Akio grabbed a gas grenade and threw it over the wall. Green smoke billowed over the wall, and the commander boosted himself upwards. Katashi lifted up a pillar towards him, and the commander tried to break his fall.

Before he could do that, the pillar hit his feet and he fell backwards. He landed beside the wall and Katashi quickly buried his limbs into it. The commander leaned his head back, but Akio threw a bola at him that wrapped around his face.

Akio and Katashi followed their forces out of the prison grounds and into the streets. They darted down an alley, and saw a large group of gangsters. Katashi and some other earthbenders pulled stone from the nearby buildings to make a wall between them, and Akio threw a gas grenade before the walls shut.

Akio, Katashi and the rest of the forces backed off to the street. They looked one way and saw another group of gangsters. Katashi threw a cluster of rocks at them, and he and Akio went the other way.

Katashi and the earthbenders raised short pillars out of the ground. The gangster tripped and stumbled over them, and Katashi and his allies threw rocks and fireblasts at them. They retreated down the street, with the gangsters' attempts to pursue them constantly hindered.

Out of an alley came a water whip, but Akio dodged it and threw a bola in return. Katashi shifted the ground under the restrained waterbender and he fell down. A fireblast came at the brothers, and Katashi lifted up a wall with Akio following up by throwing a gas bomb.

Akio and Katashi went a few blocks further. At this point that had reached resistance occupied territory. They're forces were quickly reinforced by various resistance fighters. They continued to throw element blasts, bolas, and gas bombs at the incoming enemies.

The White Lotus soldiers and gangster continued up the street, but the barrage they faced faltered their advance. As hard as they pushed, the resistance overwhelmed them.

Arashi was not happy, not happy at all. They had been a huge prison break and the resistance had gotten a huge boost in morale. He looked up at the two men standing in his office. "So what do you have to say for yourselves."

The men looked at him dumbfounded. It was clear that they did not understand what Arashi was accusing them off. He let out a deep sigh. "Do I really need to spell out what is the problem."

"The prison break." said one of the men, the leader of the Cabbage Corporation.

"What we don't understand is why you summoned us." added Ghashiun, the Future Industries head.

"My men reported seeing weapons such as shock gloves, bolas, and gas grenades; all made by your companies." Arashi explained. "Since they have caused me such great inconvenience, I am hereby nationalizing Future Industries and the Cabbage Corporation."

"M...m...my cabbage corporation!". Said one of the men, throwing up his hands in outrage.

"As pathetic as your dimwitted founder." sneered Arashi. "Guards, take them away."

A pair of guards grabbed the Cabbage Corp head and dragged him out of the office. Another pair approached Ghashiun "I'll go." he muttered.

The guards did not restrain him, but remained at his sides as he walked out of the office. They glared at him, ready to cuff his for the slightest false move. He wasn't going to give them such a satisfaction.

After the Ghashiun noticed his private driver was not there, he began to walk home. He pulled out his cellphone and called the bank. After some ringing, an employee answered.

"Where is my bank account?"

"It's gone." the banker replied. "A man walked in and said he was part of the White Lotus, and told me they were seizing all of your money."

"What?!" he replied.

"I could not believe it myself." said the banker. "I called Arashi himself, and he confirmed the seizure. I'm very sorry about it."

This was the worst thing to happen since the disappearance of Asami. This new regime was completely crazy, no wonder everyone was rebelling.

I sat down, back in the resistance hideout. A TV report discussed the recent events, about the fall of Broad Bend prison. Of course, they portrayed us as the bad guys, with the White Lotus controlling the airwaves.

The TV suddenly cut to a commercial. A look a like of Sokka held up a bottle of green liquid. "Drink cactus juice!" he announced. "It'll quench you! Nothing's quenchier! It's the quenchiest!"

I looked over to the earthbender. "Well that was weird." I said.

"Tell me about it." he replied.

"By the way I didn't catch your name."

"My name's Fung." he said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "Mine's Fai."

After a few more commercials the TV cut back to the news. White Lotus soldiers and police stood outside of Future Industries. Others moved in and out, dragging crates as well as employees in chains.

"Future Industries and the Cabbage Corp have been nationalized by the government. There assets have been seized, and there employees have been taken away for some honest work." announced the anchor.

"The same place all of those broken out of prison would have gone." added the co anchor.

I looked to Fung. "Wait what does he mean by 'would have gone'. I asked the prisoners where my father is, and the ones who saw him said he was transferred.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Right now, the only thing he wanted was his wife and son. That was the last thing he was going to get. The prison he stayed at was bad, but the labor camp was even worse.

He walked down the bleak gray corridor. The brief period of sleep he received everyday was over, and it was back to another awful day. Many men stepped out of there cells, and he saw the dead looks in their eyes.

He and the other labourers walked into the work room. A roaring hot furnace sat at the end of the room, and the workers moved pieces of metal in and out of it. He took his place at an assembly belt leading out of the furnace.

Pieces of hot platinum where taken out of the furnace and down the belt. He struck the soft pieces with a hammer, flattening it out, and handed it off to the next person. He could feel the intense heat from the furnace, and each swing made his arm ache.

The White Lotus guards and Triads watched carefully. He did not falter, despite wanting so badly to rest. He knew what would happen if he slacked off. Clang clang clang, went his hammer, the noise joining the cacophony in the room.

He looked in the cold eyes of the White Lotus guards, and the cruel smirks of the Triads. He wanted nothing more than to see them at the business end of his hammer. Seeing the tool turned against them. He then imagined himself being burned, drowned, suffocated, or buried.

With all the physical exertion and heat, his face began to sweat. It dripped down his forehead and onto his cheeks. He wanted to wipe it off, but he could not stop working for anything. As the sweat got in his eyes, the hammer began to miss.

A White Lotus guard menacingly approached him and glared at him. He looked up with his blurry vision and tried to explain himself. Another guard walked over and waved his hand in front of his face.

With that the sweat was gone, and he could see. "Back to work" the guard snarled.

He didn't need to be told twice, and went right back to ponding the hot metal. He summoned all of the remaining strength in his tired muscles and continued through yet another terrible day.

Arashi strolled into the display room and was greeted by a small group of large armor suits. He looked at them closely, "Show me what they can do."

"A White Lotus soldier approached one. He pressed a button and a hatch opened up on the back. The soldier stepped in and the mecha began moving. It walked across the room, and turned around. It walked back towards Arashi and the engineers.

The mecha continued to walk back and forth, picking up speed each time. Soon it reached a brisk pace. "What else can it do?" asked Arashi.

A hatch on the hand opened up, and the mecha threw a punch. A blast of fire came out of the hatch. A group of targets lowered from the ceiling and the mecha threw blasts at them, setting them ablaze. A ring of targets dropped down and the let out a sheet of flame, then spun around.

The mecha then stepped aside and another soldier climbed in another one. With a few swipes he formed a pair of water whips. Various formations of targets lowered down and the whips cut and slashed throw them. A wide swipe took down a row of targets and the mecha swiped upwards at a high hanging target.

A few more targets appeared across the room and the mecha shot icicles at them. More came down, but the rapid fire cut them down while they were still descending.

After this a third mecha stepped into action. It charged forward and pumped it's arms. With each swing a set of steps appeared from the floor. The mecha deftly climbed the steps and then smashed a large target. It then fell to the floor and cratered in when it landed.

The mecha then turned around and punched the steps, and cracked in half. The halves fell the floor and fell apart. The mecha swung its arms and threw the pieces of rubble across the room at a group of targets.

Finally one more mecha stepped into action. It swirled a ball of air and threw it to the ground. It expanded into a huge air scooter, which the mecha proceed to ride. It rode around the room, faster and faster. The scooter began hugging the corner, and slowly moved on to the wall.

The mecha then jumped down from the ceiling and landed on a cushion of air. Arashi quite pleased with the results. He then glanced side to side at the engineers. "So when is mass production?" he asked.

"As we speak the labor camps are producing the platinum armor." one of the engineers replied.

"But not the robot suits themselves."

"The components are a bit more complicated." the engineer said as he looked at his clipboard. "It will be about a month before we can make them in mass."

What Arashi really needed was an army of these, but maybe a few as shock troops would suffice.

Isuel stood out on the street surveying the situation. A couple of Resistance members stood on the street, keeping watch. Making a move on them, would result in much more joining them. Ever since the prison break the Resistance had swelled in numbers. The Triad gangs had lost large amounts of their territory, and the Red Monsoons were hurting the most.

Suddenly Isuel heard a loud sound coming near him, it was loud footsteps. He turned around and saw a group of White Lotus soldier lead by a mecha. He had heard of those things, but they were taboo since Kuvira's attack.

The mecha ignored Isuel and continued towards Resistance occupied territory. The two Resistance members on watch ran to fetch reinforcements. Isuel observed this, and considered joining in the action.

But then he had a better idea, this would be a perfect time to grab some territory from the Agni Kais. With the White Lotus not around to protect those flamers, he could regain much of the turf the gang had lost.

He approached Qing. "The White Lotus is tied up using their fancy toys on the Resistance. I think we can make a move on the Agni Kais."

With that they mustered up a group of Red Monsoon gangsters and marched towards Agni Kai territory.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

I saw an urgent looking lookout rush down the stairs. "We need reinforcements now!"

He ran up the stairs and we followed him out the door. On the street was a mecha coming our way.

With a quick motion Kuma drew and swung her sword, and a wall emerged from the ground. With a few more strokes, the wall grew thicker and higher. A fist then burst through the wall and then pulled back and hit it again.

The mecha's head appeared in the hole and Kuma swung her sword. A rock hurtled towards the mecha and exploded against it's faceplate. The mecha shoved at the wall, and it crumbled to the ground. The mecha charged at us, and I looked side to side to my allies, not knowing if I should stand my ground or run.

Kuma charged at the mecha. She took a deep breath and bellowed out "A Bei Fong does not run!"

She closed in on the mecha and ducked under it's fist. She swung at it, and her strokes impacted with a double clang. Kuma rolled as the mecha swung it's fists downward and stabbed it.

I began to hurl bolas at the White Lotus and prepared for the counterattack. Fung lifted up a shield for us, and whipped more bolas around it. I peered over and saw Kuma battling the mecha.

Kuma swung overhead and the mecha backed off. The ground under the mecha cracked and it fell through. The mecha was down to it's knees and struggled to break out. I hurled a bola which wrapped around it's legs.

The earth then split open and the mecha stepped out ripping the bolas in the process.

Kuma jumped to the side to avoid the crack. A rock came at her, and with a deft stroke she sent it straight back to the mecha.

A few fireblasts hit Fung and I's barrier, and it shock. Fung reinforced it, and I hurled bolas. One of the soldiers was hit, and got bound up. A spray of icicles came at us and Fung moved the barrier to keep us covered.

I threw bolas at the waterbenders but they formed and ice shield and they bounced off. Fung threw rocks and the shield cracked. Kuma looked over and noticed the shield and sent more rocks at it.

The shield exploded and we continued to bombard the waterbenders. As they blocked the rocks, my bolas wrapped around them. The mecha turned to us and charged. We leapt out of the way and the mecha slammed into barrier, shattering to pieces.

The mecha looked side to side at Fung and I. Before it could decide Kuma confronted it. "You two back off now!"

We ran back and Kuma swung her sword in a wide arc. Pieces of rock fell from the nearby buildings and crashed onto the mecha. Fung joined her and pulled down more pieces and I threw more bolas.

The bolas wrapped the mecha's joints and Kuma lunged at it. She swung her sword, and hit the mecha in the neck with a loud clang. She swung at it again and again at both sides of the neck. Then with a powerful blow, she took the head off.

Kuma reached down into the mecha and dragged a man by the head out of the hole. She punched the man in the nose with three quick jabs, and jumped down to let the mech limply collapse.

The rest of the Resistance fighters exchanged blasts with the remaining White Lotus soldiers. With the mecha down, there morale dropped and they scattered away. "Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Looks like we beat them off." Fung added. "Nice job guys."

"I don't think this is over." Kuma said.

A mecha charged at Katashi, who pushed a series of pillars at it. The mecha formed sharp icicles at the end of arms, and punched through the pillars. Katashi scrambled up the nearest building, making himself hand and footholds.

When Katashi reached the top, he rapidly through blocks at the mecha down below. The mecha absorbed the blocks with water, and then retaliated by swinging a water whip. Katashi ran to the edge of the building and made a bridge.

He quickly crossed over to the next building and continued to fire at the mecha, which continued to block his attacks. The mecha moved closer to Katashi, but a group of Resistance fighters gathered around it.

The mecha ignored Katashi and swung it's water whip, forcing the Resistance fighters to back off. It aimed at one of them, and fired a burst of icicles. The man froze, and another man jumped in front of him and deflected the shots.

As Katashi looked from above, he wanted to go down and help them. But that was the wrong approach. He pulled up a piece of rock, and shaved chunks off of it. After a few swipes, he had a long thin spear.

Katashi aimed at the mecha and built up pressure. After releasing the spear flew rapidly at the mecha and embedded in it's visor. Now enraged the mecha formed two large whips that froze and dug into the roof.

The mecha pulled itself upward and landed in front of Katashi. It fired a spray of icicles, and Katashi put up a wall. He stepped to the side and the mecha burst through. It turned to Katashi, but before it could do anything the ground under it buckled.

The mecha fell through the roof and landed inside the building. Rather unfortunate of it to step in the place Katashi had made thin to build the wall. He got down and crawled over to the hole and peered in.

When he saw the mecha try to get up, he dumped a pile of gravel down the hole, then moved to the edge of the building and climbed down. "It's in there." he told the Resistance members.

They all stepped into the building and saw the mecha get up. It formed water in it's hands but the waterbender froze it. Bolas wrapped around it's legs and Katashi filled the joints with crushed gravel.

Suddenly the building shook violently. The Resistance members ran to the door but stopped when they saw a pair of mecha standing outside. The mecha slammed the building, and it shock.

The group ran towards the back of the building. The ceiling above them cracked, and Katashi lifted his hands to hold it steady. Behind them pieces fell to the floor. They reached the back and Katashi smashed a hole in the wall.

Katashi and the rest of the group stepped out into the alley, but were surrounded by White Lotus soldiers. Katashi swiped his arms and a wall came up around them. The wall shock violently as blasts impacted against it.

Katashi aimed upwards and burst a hole in the building across the alley. He quickly produced footholds and he lead the group up into the hole. They dashed through the building, and Katashi closed up the hole behind them.

When they reached the front of the building, a blast of fire came through. Through the hole they saw another mecha standing in the street. The group quickly scattered before another blast came at them.

Katashi jumped down onto the street and picked up as many pieces of debris as he could. He hurled them against the mecha and they clanged and shattered against it. The mecha turned to him and grew a fireball in it's hands.

Suddenly a water whip reached around the mecha and put out the flames. A bola wrapped itself around it's head. The mecha turned and fire blasts widely at the Resistance members around it.

Katashi felt at the ground underneath the mecha and crumbled it, but the mecha pulled itself out. Katashi then reached as hard as he could and made a huge boulder, but it suddenly crumbled.

Katashi looked behind him and saw another mecha coming at them, and then saw a third one from the front. They both raised there hands and walls came up, boxing everyone in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Kuma, Fung, and I dashed through the streets. Akio and another man joined us. We came across a large wall and we heard fighting behind it. Kuma swung her sword and cracks emerged on the wall.

Kuma and Fung shoved and pieces of the wall fell to the ground. We climbed over and saw Resistance fighters battling a trio of mecha. The closest one reached over to the wall behind us and tried to topple it.

Kuma and Fung grabbed the loose chunks and threw them towards the mecha. Akio, the other man, and I charged towards the mecha. It tried to lift up a rock, but a flurry of debris struck it.

We ran around the mecha in circles, and tried to fling bolas at it. It tried to keep track of us, but kept getting hit by rocks. Suddenly Akio pointed behind us. "Takumi, Fai, look out."

We lunged to the side and a fireblast flew between us. We turned around and saw a mecha headed towards us. I lifted up a bola and pulled out cables. "Grab these." I told Takumi.

We extended out the bola and rushed towards the mecha. When the cables hit the legs we released them, and they wrapped tightly around the mecha's legs. It awkwardly turned around and sent out another fire blast.

The mecha wound up for another shot, but suddenly froze up. It turned around revealing a large gash on it's back. The mecha slammed it's arms down and Kuma lifted up her sword. Even with her bending she still struggled under it's immense weight.

Takumi ran towards the mecha and shoved a gas grenade into the gash. The mecha then collapsed to the ground, and green smoke puffed out of the gash.

The two remaining mecha continued to hurl large boulders towards us. More and more White Lotus soldiers joined them. We tried as much as we could to deflect and retaliate against the attacks, but where overwhelmed.

Kuma slashed with her sword and chunks of the wall of the nearest building came down. She and Akio made hand grips and we climbed into the second floor. We ran across the building, then Kuma and Akio made a bridge to the next one.

As we went through the building we saw a pair of icy tendrils dig into the floor. A man burst through the window and swung his water whips at us. Kuma slammed down her sword and the ground cracked under the waterbender.

The waterbender grabbed both side of the gap with his whips and I hurled a bola at him. It wrapped around his arms and fell through the floor. More windows caved in and more soldiers joined in. A firebender furiously hurled blasts of flame, Kuma replied with chunks of debris. A sharp breeze knocked me to the floor and I looked up and saw and airbender.

When the airbender got closer, Takumi took a swing with his electric glove. The airbender ducked and threw blast of air. I hurled a bola at the airbender. He jumped, but Takumi grabbed him with his shock glove.

The airbender shuddered and fell to the ground. Suddenly, the building shock. We all immediately ran towards the furthest side of the building and quickly built a bridge and crossed it.

We continued to retreat from roof to roof, still taking fire from the White Lotus soldiers and mecha. We sometimes fired back, but mostly focused on fleeing the area.

The former Ghashiun sat on his couch watching the news. He sunk himself deeply into the folds as he could. With no income, he could not afford the house much longer. He had to enjoy it is much as possible.

He watched the news go by until something caught his eye. One of the Mecha that his company had been planning. There was footage of them walking down the streets. "White Lotus forces have attacked areas occupied by the rebels who were responsible for the Broad Bend Prison attack." stated the anchor.

"While few arrests have been made, they have reclaimed most of the territory controlled by the rebels." added the other anchor. "It seems that they have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide."

The anchors continued to discuss the situation until the TV cut to a commercial for an energy drink called Cactus Juice.

Ghashiun decided it was time to do something. He picked up the phone and made a call. It was one of his closest colleagues from the company. The phone was soon answered. "Hello I have important matters to discuss," he said.

"What kind?" came a reply.

"The kind that need to be discussed face to face."

He waited until his employee arrived. When he did, he sat down on the couch. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"You saw the news." he replied. "How the White Lotus is using our Mecha."

"Yes I heard it."

"They are currently looking for the Resistance. We need to find them first."

Isuel and Qing stepped into Agni Kai territory. "This is the perfect time. Those flamers won't know what hit them." the former commented.

He briefly looked back to see all of the men they assembled. They all had water, in forms of whips, ice shooters, and other weapons. Isuel then turned back towards the ready to be conquered.

A couple of Agni Kai gangsters noticed them, but the whips of the Red Monsoons dragged them in. Isuel looked down at the panicked fearful men, and decided they weren't worthy of his water.

He struck the man with his palm, then swung again with the back of his hand. "You pathetic flamer."

The man only moaned in pain. Isuel grunted and slugged the man's nose and lips. He looked over and saw his men flog the other Red Monsoon gangster. He swung a kick and hit him under the ribs. "Enough with these flamers." he said. "We have more work to do."

The Red Monsoon gangsters advanced down the streets, fanning out to leave no weak spots in there formation.

Isuel saw a fireblast coming and batted it down. He looked up at a roof, and saw an Agni Kai gangster. As soon as his men saw the attack, they counterattacked with a furious spray of icelces. The gangster tried to protect himself, but then decided to retreat.

Another blast came from a window, and Isuel grabbed the man with a whip and pulled him out. The man threw blast of fire to catch himself, but as soon as he got up Qing swung a scythe at him.

The man dodged the sharp point, but the dulled edge slammed him into a wall. A blast came out of a window and it was answered with a flurry of shards. A larger group of Agni Kai gangster's came down the road.

Isuel aimed a series of precise strikes, some of the men jumped away in time, but others collapsed when the sharp sting hit them. A burst of icicles came at the men, who tried to raise fire to block them. Isuel and Qing struck low, knocking the men off there feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I followed Kuma and the rest of the resistance members into a back alley. We walked down a flight of steps and to a door. After a brief pause the door opened and we all stepped in to a sparsely furnished basement.

We all found various benches and chairs to sit down on. We all looked at each other with vacant expressions. Our eyes drifted back and forth from person to person, hoping that someone had something to say.

The room was filled with a heavy blanket of silence, broken only by occasional sighs. We all wish that we had answers to the question, but we could not think of anything.

Ghasiun and his few loyal company men walked the streets to get a vibe of the area, and it was not a good one. He saw Triad members rushing up and down the streets. Even though the Triads did not seem to pay attention to him, he still decided to stay away from them.

He lead his men down the back alleys, cautiously peering around every corner. Suddenly they ran into another group. He is his men froze in fear. The group lifted up there hands and reached at there waists.

He soon realized the men were not White Lotus or Triad members, but that they were Resistance. "You guys were the people I was looking for." he said.

"And what do you want with us." replied one of the resistance members.

"I can help you." he said. "But you must help us first."

"Well you stepped onto an active battlefield." said another resistance member. "A big oof chef."

After travelling through the alley the group came across a street full of battling Triads. Blasts of fire, and water of water came back and forth. "Any other way?" Ghashiun asked.

"Doesn't look like it." said a resistance member."

"Then how do we make it."

Two of the resistance members crept up to the corners of the alley. "Three, two, one, Now!"

Seeing everyone else bolt forward made him rush with the crowd. The earthbender quickly erected walls. He heard the shake but resisted the urge to look side to side, keeping his eyes forward. He soon got to the alley on the other side.

As they continued running he heard the sound of a fireblast behind him. He glanced back and saw a waterbender catch the blast, and an earthbender threw pointed rocks.

"Where exactly are we going?"

One of the resistance members looked over at him. "And what exactly are you going to do for us?"

"Never mind, we'll discuss those both later."

When the group rounded a bend them came across a group of Red Monsoons. He and his company men stepped back to let the Resistance do the fighting. An earthbender lifted his hands up and rocks fell from the buildings. As the Triads lifted up cushions of water, bolas came at them.

One of the men lunged at him with a flailing whip. He barely ducked under a swing, and then cowered as the man came closer. He put his hands up as in impotent defense as the man lifted his whip. Before he could bring it down, he froze and then collapsed. A resistance member with a shock glove stood where the Triad had previously.

Upon seeing the Resistance Members overpower the remaining Triads, he and his men got up and continued moving. They soon ran into a vicious brawl between Red Monsoons and Agni Kais.

A resistance member through a grenade among the battling Triads and the earthbenders quickly built up a wall to isolate the gas. They then turned to the nearest building and made a ladder on the facade.

Ghashiun climbed up the improvised ladder, grabbing each ledge as hard as he could. The resistance members quickly scampered up, and were at the top while he and his company men were still climbing. When he got close, a hand came down and he reached for it.

The hand quickly yanked him up, scraping his knees in the process. When he got to the roof he awkwardly stood up and looked to the other buildings. "Now what?" he asked.

The earthbender gestured to a nearby building and a bridge appeared. The group crossed over and he looked down and saw the Triads caught in the billowing gas. Some of them struggled, but others were slumped over on the street.

The group continued across buildings until they went back down onto the streets. They navigated the streets, going around twists and turns. Then they found themselves in the middle of a large street.

Ghashiun looked side to side nervously. "Guys we are in big trouble."

From both sides, large amounts of Triad gangsters came at them. From the Agni Kais came intense blasts of heat, which was responded to by flying shards of ice. The resistance fighters quickly dashed out of the way.

Then suddenly a mecha jumped down from a rooftop and slammed into the street. On impact it left a large crater. It then waved it's arms sending waves of rock in both directions. The group climbed up one of the buildings and looked down to see a group of White Lotus soldier battling the gangsters.

The group went from roof to roof until going back down back to the street. A group of Agni Kais charged at them, but where thrown to the ground by a sharp gust. A Resistance Member threw a gas grenade, then the group went down an alley.

Kosuke was sitting in his office when the door suddenly burst open. In walked in Arashi followed by his men. Kosuke would have greeted him, but he could tell from his face and body language that this was not a pleasant visit.

Arashi grabbed Kosuke by the shoulders and dragged him out of his chair. "This alliance was to create a profitable peace between the Triads." he snarled. "Now there is a full fledged gang war, and I have heard from multiple sources that your gang were the aggressors."

"That's impossible." Kosuke replied. "My men have reported being attacked without provocation."

He looked and saw Arashi did not seem convinced. He lifted his hand and a whip of water emerged. "Wait, I think I now how it happened."

"Explain." Arashi snarled.

Kosuke took a few deep breaths. "There is a member of my Triad who was made multiple statements disparaging firebenders. He often refers to them by a slur, 'flamers'."

Arashi leaned in. "Give me a name."

"Isuel"

Arashi stepped back. "Once he has been made as an example, I'm sure business can resume."

I heard a knock at the door and Kuma stood up and marched towards it. She opened up the peepdoor. "Who do you have with you?" she asked. "Okay I will let them in."

She opened up the door and a group of Resistance fighters entered, followed by a strange group of men. "Who might you be?" Kuma asked.

"My name is Ghashiun and I am the CEO of Future Industries." he said. "Former CEO." he then added.

"And what might we want with you?"

"I know where the Mecha are built."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Ghashiun, Kuma, Fung, Takumi, and I went down the street. As soon as we were a few blocks out we quickly saw the gang violence. On various roofs and streets, the Agni Kais continued to brawl the Red Monsoons. "Stay sharp" Kuma declared, and we all dropped into fighting stances.

In front of us a Red Monsoon threw spears out ice at us. Kuma drew her sword and made a few deft. The spears exploded into tiny pieces. The gangster stared nervously at her, and then took a brick to the gut from Fung.

A water whip came at me, but I quickly ducked, then lifted up my gloved hand and sent a shock down the whip. The man collapsed after shaking.

Further down the road appeared a group of White Lotus soldiers and Triple Threat gangsters. They swarmed the Red Monsoons, and we fled the scene, slipping through and alley.

We turned down another road and came across a group of Agni Kais. With a swipe of her sword, Kuma made a stone wall which deflected there salvo of fireblast. She and Fung then hurled pieces of rock at them.

A gangster lunged at me with flames in his hands, but took a kick to the gut from Takumi. He then followed it up with a few quick jabs, and the man went down. I hurled a few bolas at the remaining Triads, and one of them got tied up.

We stepped on by the downed Triads, and they tried to stand back up. I heard a sound of fire growing in one of there hands, but Kuma stomped and the stone lifted up and hit his gut.

"Are we getting closer?" Kuma asked.

"We'll get there when we can." Ghasiun replied.

We charged down the streets, blocking various shots from the battling gangs. We fired back at them, but mostly stayed focused on reaching the destination. A fireblast came towards me, but Fung raised up a wall and block it. He then hurled it towards the firebender.

A water whip wrapped around Fung's throat and covered up his nose and mouth. I reached for the whip, but he yanked Fung towards himself. I looked and saw Fung skid across the ground and stop below the Red Monsoon Triads' feet. I threw a bola at him, but he blocked it.

The gangster formed icicles and threw them at me. I dodged and he prepared another round, but got stuck. He looked down and saw that Fung had buried him to his mid knees. Fung slugged the gangster with a rock punch, and I threw bola at his legs.

We pushed harder and harder threw the chaotic scene. More and more White Lotus soldiers, backed with Triple Threat gangster, took up the streets to end the fighting. They, like us, attacked both rival gangs indiscriminately.

As we went on, Ghasiun pointed at a building in the distance. "That's it." he said.

Kuma doubled down, furiously swinging her sword, throwing rocks all around her. Various opponents struggled to protect themselves against the flurry. I hurled a bola at a waterbender, and while he blocked a large rock the bola wrapped around his legs.

A firebender lunged at Kuma from behind, but Takumi stuck out his leg and tripped him. The firebender got up and turned around, only to be immediately punched out. With Kuma clearing out the way, we got closer to the building Ghasiun pointed to. "This is the Research and Development building." he said.

We soon came up to the building. It was a large warehouse and it was surrounded by White Lotus soldiers. From the rooftops blasts came down in waves. Kuma and Fung quickly put up a wall. They fought hard to reinforce it, but it kept cracking and crumbling.

The wall came down and the various soldiers continued to fire on us. Then suddenly a fury of blasts came right back at them. On various rooftops stood more Resistance fighters that had been shadowing us.

We charged towards the door and Kuma slashed it down. When we came inside, Ghasiun pointed down a hall. "That way!" he declared.

As we travelled down, an office window burst open and a blast of fire came out. Kuma swiped her sword and rocks came down from the ceiling. Another man came around a corner and threw a sharp breeze at us.

Before we could react we were all knocked to our feet. The airbender came closer, and I slid a bola across the floor. The airbender leapt over it, but before he could land a pillar shot from the floor. It struck him and smashed him into the ceiling.

A few more men joined the fray lifted there hands up. They swung them downwards and pipes came down from the ceiling, leaking water. They froze the water into shard and sent them at us.

I ducked behind Fung as he protected me, and threw my bolas at the waterbenders. Kuma lifted up the pipe and tried to wrap it around the waterbenders, but it fought back.I glanced around and saw a White Lotus soldier bending the pipe.

I readied my glove and charged at him, a floor tile shot up and tripped me. I fell to the floor right in front of him, and looked up to see him holding a huge block. Before he could swing it down, it split in two.

The earthbender, briefly glanced side to side, then threw the pieces of rock towards Fung. I got up and swung again, but he grabbed my glove with a rock covered fist. I punched his twice in the gut with my free hand, then ducked a punch from him.

Fung came up to us. He lifted up his hand and the earthbender's rock glove crumbled. My shock glove touched his wrist, and he collapsed. We then turned around and Kuma trying to wrap up the waterbenders.

Despite having the pipes around them, the waterbenders still furiously threw icicles at us. Fung slammed his hands and sent a wave of dust at them. Takumi and I approached them and grabbed the pipes with our gloves.

The wet metal conducted the electricity and the waterbenders shook and collapsed. "Were now?" Kuma asked Ghasiun.

"Around the corner, and through the door."

We approached the corner, and Kuma stopped us. She lifted up her sword and we saw firebender waiting around the corner on it's reflection. Kuma and Fung created a short thick wall made of rock. "Hold on to us." Kuma said.

We grabbed on and Kuma and Fung charged at the firebenders while pushing the wall. They opened fire at us but the blasts were deflected. The wall slammed into them, and sent them up to the ceiling.

We then crashed through the door into a large warehouse. Inside were many unfinished mecha. Kuma wasted no time, slashed and hacking into the air, and the mecha fell apart. Limbs fell off, torsos split, and pieces of metal went everywhere. Fung assisted, using the floor to grind the pieces into dust.

Through various doors, White Lotus soldier began to pour into the room. Kuma grabbed a pair of mecha arms and swung them wildly at the soldiers. She grabbed the nearest one, and through him into the wall.

A pair of large boulders came flying at her but with the arms she grabbed them and threw them right back. I cautiously approached them and threw a bolas. It wrapped around and man's legs and tied him up. Fung knocked out another man with pieces of rock on the floor.

A large fireblast rushed past us. I saw Kuma erect a large wall and dashed over to it. The wall cracked and crumbled and Kuma continued to scoop up the pieces and build it back up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Ghasiun ran down the hall as fast as he could. He had slipped out of the fight during the chaos, but was sure at least someone was after him. He looked at each door he saw until he found the right one.

He punched in the code, feeling lucky it was the same, and then stepped in the door. This was the room with the paper copies. He quickly looked for the right cabinet. When he did, he opened it up and searched for the blueprints for the mecha.

He saw the door open up, grabbed the blueprints, and ducked behind the cabinet. The man walked across the room with a flame in hand and quickly noticed the open cabinet. Ghasiun snuck up behind the man and lifted up the papers.

He swung them as hard as he could. The man grunted and turned around. Ghasiun ran away as fast as he could. He turned and threw the papers at the man. Reflexively, the man threw fire which burned the papers to a crisp.

Ghasiun exited the room and locked it. He was about to sigh in relief, but more White Lotus soldiers stood outside. He raised up his hands and they approached him. A soldier grabbed him and wrench his arms behind his back.

The wall burst open and resistance fighters charged through. The soldier grabbing Ghasiun loosed his grip, and he slammed his elbow into the soldier. He whirled around, punched the soldier, then ran to the resistance fighters.

Ghasiun scurried into the mass of resistance fighters as they exchanged blasts with the White Lotus soldiers. They formed a short wall and threw blasts of fire and air at the White Lotus soldiers. "Where is Kuma Beifong?" one resistance fighter asked Ghasiun.

"In the storage room," he replied. "It's crazy in there."

The resistance fighter threw several gas grenades and more of them sent a powerful breeze and the White Lotus soldiers. The soldiers struggled to breath, and many of them passed out.

The resistance fighters pushed onwards battling past the remaining soldiers. Soon they breached the door and came into the storage room. Incomplete mecha lied in pieces and White Lotus soldiers battled the resistance among the scaps.

Kuma Bei Fong was at the center of it all, throwing around broken pieces and chunks of rock. She glanced back and noticed the reinforcements. "Fall back" she shouted.

The resistance fighters moved towards the doors, covering for each other in the meantime. Ghasiun moved to the back of the group, but knew not to make a break for it. The resistance fighters moved through the halls and onto the street.

On the streets the resistance fighters dispersed. Ghasiun ran as fast as he could to keep up with them, and so they could protect him.

Isuel and a group of Red Monsoons exchanged shots with various Agni Kai Triads. They seemed to be growing in number and Isuel was losing support. He and his formed a large watershield that blocked various blasts of fire.

They then froze the water and sent icicles towards the Angi Kais. Some of them backed down, but they soon came at them more aggressively. Isuel and his group backed off, continuing to exchange fire.

After backing away, the shots came less frequently. Isuel looked back and forth at his group. He swore that at least one of them was missing. He wasn't sure, so he focused back on the fighting.

An Agni Kai member jumped down from a roof. Isuel reached out a grabbed his leg, and pulled. The man fell and slammed into the ground. Soon more of them came down. They threw blasts of fire and broke there falls.

Isuel lashed at the nearest member and struck him hard. He prepared another lash, but a blast of heat flew by him. Seeing his men outnumber, Isuel ordered them to run off. They dashed down various streets, hoping to return to friendly territory.

Isuel then did another headcount. He was sure this time that some men were missing. All that remained was Qing and a few more men. The Agni Kais caught up to them soon enough. More blasts of fire came from around them. Qing and the men ran in various directions. "Guys!" Isuel shouted. "Guys!"

Isuel darted down the alley with Agni Kais in pursuit. He had searched as much as he could, but he could not find any of his fellow gangsters to support him. He ducked around a corner only to be confronted by more Agni Kais.

Isuel threw the whips up at the wall and froze them against it. He threw himself upwards, but got hit by a blast of fire in the process. He fell to the ground and landed on his back. He cringed in pain when the burns rubbed against the rough ground.

He stood up but another blast of fire knocked him back down. More blasts came at him, and the pain grew more intense. He tried to use whatever water he could find, not to fight back, but to soothe the pain.

The pain then stopped. Isuel lied in confusion, wondering what was going on. He then jumped up and saw the Agni Kai Triads walking away. He ran towards them. "You flamers!" he yelled out. "Don't you just walk away from me like that!"

He formed an ice spear as he lunged towards the man in the rear. The man turned around but it was too late, the spear plunged into him. He formed claws with the other hands and swiped at the other gangsters.

The claws slashed into the nearest gangster, and Isuel swung at the impaled him with the spear. A fireblast hit Isuel, but he ignored it and came at the Triad who sent it. He slashed furiously at him. "You flaming wimp!" he snarled.

Another Triad hit Isuel with a flaming punch, but he turned around and stabbed the man. The rest of the Agni Kais ran away. "That right cowards!" he declared. "You run away you flaming..."

And just like that Isuel fell over dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

I darted down the streets. The White Lotus soldiers were on high alert since the attack on the production facility. I came across a group of them battling resistance fighters. I dodged a blast on fire.

The firebender came closer to me, and readied another blast. Before he could use it on me, a rock flew at him, and he intercepted it. The firebender came closer, and his grin became familiar. He was the man who stole my home.

I threw a bola and lunged at him. He knocked the bola out of the air, but I got closer to him. I swiped with my shock glove, but he dodged. "Aww that little thing is cute" he mockingly sneered.

He pulled back his arm, and lighting climbed all around it. He then reeled when a rock hit his back. He turned around sending the lightning at the earthbender who had a wall up. I swiped again, but he turned back to me and grabbed my wrist.

With my free hand I swung punches, but they came short of him. I flung myself down as I saw a fist of flame coming at me. My hand pulled free from his grip and I tried to tackle him. A few icicles came at me, but they missed.

My shock glove came close to him, but another icicle came straight at me. I jerked to the side and it just missed. The firebender sneered, and prepared another blast. Quickly I dropped and bola and kicked it across the ground.

The bola wrapped itself around one of the firebender's legs. I looked at my comrades and saw them begin to retreat. I threw another one towards the firebender and joined them. The earthbender threw behind thick clouds of dust to disorient and blind the pursuers.

The cloud of dust quickly vanished into the distance as we dashed down the street. We took a few corners. When we ran into more soldiers, the earthbenders pulled rocks down from the buildings and proceeded in the opposite direction.

Seeing some of them still following I dropped a gas grenade behind us. A couple blasts of fire came at us, but they missed by a lot. We dove into an alley and soon came across a building. "This will keep us safe for a bit." said one of the resistance fighters.

We waited down in the basement for hours. We discussed our uncertain future, congratulating ourselves for our success, but also wondering what to do in the future. We considered whether our safe house would be compromised, but it seemed that they were unable to locate it

A few days went on, and we did little but eat what supplies we had and sleep when we could. We tried to plan and discuss, but we had little to go on and we did not want to risk exposing ourselves.

Suddenly one day the door flew open, and a resistance member barged in. "What are you guys doing down here!" he shouted.

"Trying to lay low." replied a resistance member.

"The city is going to be invaded."

"What! By Who?" I asked

"Visola"

"And who might that be."

As Visola grew closer to Republic City the nostalgia grew stronger. She liked the city quite a lot, they're was so many opportunities for fun and games. The only thing she did not like was her family.

The way her father spoke of bloodbending infuriated her. Her bloodbending made her special and unique, and he could never take that away from her. Then they're was her brother Kinto who was so scared of his bloodbending.

Whenever Visola would hurt someone with bloodbending her father would blame Kinto, who would always be too scared to defend himself. Visola loved to see her father take off his belt and flog Kinto for what she did.

It took awhile for father to catch on. An occasional peek at Visola's grin must have made him suspicious. The sweet little girl act wouldn't work as well as she grew older. Perhaps father must have concluded that if he had birthed one bloodbender, he could birth another.

But the worst was mother. She was so weak, pathetic and helpless. Visola would regularly torment her, causing her various accidents and mishaps. It was all so funny, and Kinto would take the blame for it.

Eventually Visola killed her mother, and father exiled both Visola and Kinto to keep it under wraps. But now Visola was back, and she was going to make things worse for her father.

One of Visola's soldiers approached her. He awkwardly edged towards her, looking towards the ground. "Visola I wasn't sure I should say this, but I..."

Before he could finish Tsume approached the man, who cowered immediately. "It's okay I got this one." Visola said.

The man took a deep breath. "I am not sure it's the best idea to attack your father." as soon as he said that he immediately regretted it.

"And why would that be?"

The terrified man looked down at his feet. He slowly lifted up his head, "I don't think you should risk so much for a petty..."

Visola reached out her hands and felt for the man's blood. His head craned up, and his limbs stiffened. He let out a faint moan of pain. "Did you just say the word petty!" Visola snarled.

The man of course could not reply. Visola let out a chuckle as she saw the pain in his eyes. She casually circled him, then threw him to the ground. "He's yours Tsume."

Visola watched as Tsume closed in on the terrified man, then lost interest and began to walk away. She heard the crunch as he finished him off.

The resistance fighters walked down the street. It was strange to be operating this openly, but there seemed to be no White Lotus soldiers in sight. We meet with a larger group, lead by Kuma. Among them we're fighters wearing Water Tribe clothing.

Kuma approached our leader. "We are evacuating the city right now." she told him. "We need to get the civilians to the safehouses."

Among the resistance fighters I saw a familiar face. I remembered him from the pro bending matches."Arata?" I said, "You're the Avatar?"

"Do I know you?" he replied.

"I'm a new recruit," I explained. "I joined when my parents were falsely imprisoned.

"That's too bad." he said, "I never knew mine."

"Anway, I've heard all about you," I said. "I really wanted to meet you."

"Well thanks."

We spread out throughout the city, looking for our contacts. I approached a door and knocked. The resident opened the door. "The city is going to be invaded, get alert all of your neighbors.

He stepped out and went to the next door. Soon residents stepped out and began to alert more neighbors. The streets packed up, and we directed them towards the nearest safehouse.

As we walked a young boy suddenly tripped. His father reached for him, but suddenly grabbed his neck. The man's eye went wide with terror, as if he was shocked by what he was doing. "Kinto!" Arata shouted. "Get over here."

I saw Arata run by and wanted to help, but my foot shot out right in front of him, and he fell to the ground. My foot then lifted up and slammed into his back.

Suddenly I took a punch to the back of the head. I turned around and a man swung at me. He had the same look in his eyes, the look of fear. A voice called out. "Leaving so soon."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The civilians continued to brawl among each other, slapping, punching, and kicking randomly. All of them struggled to resist. Then there earth sunk down to there feet. I smacked the nearest one with my shock glove.

The civilian froze up, and then hung limp. More resistance fighters stunned and restrained the civilians. The earthbender built up a protective wall around them. I looked up onto the roofs and saw White Lotus and Water Tribe soldiers exchanging shots.

I stuck close to the civilians, who were returning to there senses. We took down the wall and moved the civilians carefully down the street, firing back at the various soldiers. I hurled my bolas at the soldiers, and one of them fell off the roof.

The safehouse grew closer, and we pushed on. As the soldier grew closer I swiped at them with my shock glove. A soldier lifted his hand to deflect a rock, and I hit him in the gut. "In here." Arata shouted out.

We all fought harder as the civilians rushed towards the safe house. We got them in as soon as we could and closed the doors of various elements came at them from all angles, and we all worked hard to deflect them. White Lotus soldiers came at us down the street trying to breach the safehouse.

Suddenly an icicle emerged from a soldier's back. He collapsed revealing Visola. "Did you miss me already?" she asked tauntingly.

Visola directed a couple of soldiers' attacks at each other, and grabbed another soldier and hurled him against a wall. "Oh it's so fun here." she declared. "I really miss this city."

"Keep her away from them." Arata told Kinto.

I ran down the street and then turned around and shot fireballs towards Visola. She turned around and batted them away. "Where are you going?" she said.

"Don't know or care." Arata replied. "Just matters that you come with me."

"Oh, you want to play a game." she said. "Fine, I'll play."

Arata launched himself onto a roof and Visola followed him. The rest of us resistance fighters continued down the road, fighting more enemies. We reached a wealthier district and saw a pregnant woman being dragged down the street.

A couple of Water Tribe soldiers held her arms, and more surrounded them. They exchanged shots with various White Lotus soldiers. "Please help me!" the woman cried out.

. We lunged at the Water Tribe soldiers. I hurled a bola at one, and swung my glove at another. A fireblast flew by me and I turned to the White Lotus soldier. "Stop that, focus on the Water Tribe."

The White Lotus soldier turned away from me. I lunged towards the woman, but a whip grabbed my ankle. I fell and reached out my gloved hand to absorb the impact. I slid a bola across the ground and tied up the soldier's legs.

I jumped back up and dodged a series of icicles. He then lunged at me, with a large icicle, but I dodged. As he came back me, I smacked his back with the shock glove. "Behind you!" came a sudden voice.

A Water Tribe soldier came at me with a whip. He was soon buried up to his ankles and I easily stunned him. "Good work." said the White Lotus soldier.

A spike emerged from the soldier's back, and he collapsed revealing Visola again. "Tsume is taking care of the Avatar, now for my new one."

I lunged at Visola, but tripped to the ground. A resistance fighter snuck up behind her. He wound up for a strike, but she casually reached her hand out towards him. He stiffened up and collapsed.

Stunned in shock, the rest of the White Lotus and Resistance fighters were easily taken down. Visola casually walked over to the pregnant woman, and stood over her. She reached down, grabbing her face with one hand, and putting the other on her belly. "My my my, what might we have here?"

The woman looked at Visola meekly. "Please don't hurt me".

"Leave her alone." I demanded.

Visola glanced over to me, and looked like I had said the stupidest thing in the world. She clenched a fist, and my muscles locked up. She turned back to the woman. "Did you meet my new friend Tsume?" she asked.

The woman nodded a bit. Visola chuckled. "Did he tell you his plans?"

The woman shocked her. "Well of course not." said Visola. "He doesn't talk a whole lot. Well I'll explain everything. The Avatar was once my toy, but then he broke free. So I want a new toy, someone who can have fun with me, and kill people I don't like. So Tsume tells me about his plans to make a new Avatar and it sounded like fun."

"But what does this have to do with me?" asked the woman.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Visola cackled.

A group of new Water Tribe soldiers came in, holding more pregnant women. Visola looked up towards them. "Excellent work." she said. "Now get the Avatar."

The women looked at eachother, clearly with familiarity. Visola began to inspect them and there pregnant bellies. She casually touched their bellies, chuckling to herself. "My little Avatar." she muttered. "My precious toy."

One of the women stood up. Visola reached out her hands and forced her back to her knees. At this point I got back up. Visola glanced back at me. "Oh you again."

Visola twisted the woman's limbs and she gasped in pain. The other women looked over to her in fear and disgust. The woman began to sob. Visola approached her and laughed. "You mommies are so weak. My mommy was weak, so pitiful. I would always play games with her" Visola wiggled her fingers and the woman's leg and arms twisted and . "Just like this, it was so much fun."

Visola then dropped the woman and looked to the other ones. "Oh you don't like that." she snarled.

Visola swung her hand like a slap. It did not hit the woman, but she reacted like it did. She then faced another woman and reached out of her. The woman clutched at her face, squinting in pain. I wanted to help, but knew Visola would hurt them more.

Another soldier ran up to Visola "Your father has been spotted on the battlefield." the soldier declared.

"What!" Visola exclaimed in shock. "You watch after them, I'm finally going to teach daddy a lesson."

With that Visola ran off. We all waited for a couple of minutes. Then I looked eyes with a White Lotus soldier and raised my hand to my chest. I quickly counted down from five to one with my hands.

At zero I rose up, turned around, and punched the Water Tribe soldier. Quickly I stunned him with my glove. I then charged towards the woman. Water Tribe soldiers tried to stop me, but they were knocked out and restrained.

I reached the woman and put an arm around her and my other beneath her belly. I walked her away from the commotion, and another Resistance fighter arrived to help me. "Not my baby" the woman whimpered.

"We'll help you and your child." I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Water Tribe soldiers coming after us and dropped a gas grenade in there path. They struggled to breath as there enemies took them down.

We came across a crowd of people being led into a safehouse. I approached a couple of women. "Get her to safety and look after her." I told them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

I continued through the brutal fight, trying to navigate through the various blasts and shots fired back and forth. I saw a bright flash of light and Arata suddenly collapsed.

I looked over to where the light came from and saw the man who took my house. "Worry about the Avatar." I yelled out. "I got this guy."

Two people runned over to the Arata and began CPR. I dodged as a fireball came at me, and threw a bola at him. He blasted it out of the air, and I used the opportunity to get closer. I then hurled a gas grenade at the man.

He let out a blast of flame to clear away the gas, but by then I was on top of him. I swiped towards him with my glove crackling. He dodged and responded with a fist of flame. I jumped back to avoid it, and moved in closer.

He was able to grab my wrist, but my empty hand swung at him and connected with his jaw. He flinched and released my other hand. I swung again with the glove and came near his face.

A flame began to ignite in the man's hand. I punched his stomach and it sputtered. He pushed hard and the flame began to rise again. I took a deep breath and punched him again square in the nose.

He grunted and grew the flame larger. I punched again, causing the fire to briefly sputter, but it quickly grew. "Suck on this." he taunted.

"No you suck on this."

He looked down and saw I was grabbing his knee with the shock glove. He only had a second to react before electricity coursed through him. He froze up and collapsed. I looked to the nearest Resistance member. "I really hated that guy." I said. "Who is he anyway."

"Yao, once a friend of the Avatar." he replied.

"Oh In that case let me do this." I kicked Yao straight in the butt. "That felt good."

"Okay but we have much more work to do."

Right when he said that a rock came towards me. Fung jumped in front of it and punched it. The rock exploded into pieces. "There you are." he said.

"Visola's troops are abducting pregnant women." I told him.

"Who exactly is that? Never mind I don't think it matters." Fung said. "Let's find them before they do."

We dashed down the streets with Fung defending us and I sent bolas back in return. We soon came across a row of wealthier houses. Several White Lotus soldiers fought against Water Tribe soldiers attempting to break. "Don't attack the White Lotus unless they attack you." I told Fung.

Fung hurled a rock at the nearest Water Tribe soldier. It exploded against his back and he collapsed. The rest turned towards us. Fung formed a shield that blocked the spray of ice shards.

I hurled a gas grenade but a soldier caught it in water and then froze it. Fung lunged at them and I followed closely. They continued to pelt us, but Fung held tight to the shield. When I got close I threw a couple of bolas low to the ground.

Two of the Water Tribe soldiers got there legs tied up and collapsed. I threw more bolas this time aimed at there heads. They ducked down but Fung buried there knees into the earth.

Another Water Tribe soldier charged at us, but he was knocked off his feet by a powerful gust from behind. Fung buried his limbs before he could get up. I looked and saw the White Lotus soldier assistings us.

Another White Lotus soldier threw a fireblast at a Water Tribe soldier. He lifted up water to protect himself, but took a blast of steam. A woman's scream came from the house, and Fung and I charged in.

We raced up the stairs and barged into a room. There was the pregnant woman. She was cowering in the corner. "Please don't hurt my child" she begged.

A strange man with nails in his eyes edged closer to her. Flanking him where a pair of Water Tribe soldiers. "I'm afraid you child will be quite useful to Lady Visola and Tsume." one of them taunted. "That is if they won't get rid of it."

"My child, my child, my child." the terrified woman continued to plead.

We hurled bolas and rocks at the trio. The man in the center lifted his hand and all of our projectiles stopped midair. Quickly we ran out the door and down the hall. A spray of nails and ice shards flew out the opening.

A group of White Lotus soldiers came up the stairs. "There are three men trying to take the woman." Fung said.

"One guy is really weird."

"An Iron Assassin?" a White Lotus soldier suggested.

The assassin and soldiers came out the door. One of the White Lotus soldiers charged at him, flames in hands. The assassin swung and struck him on the forehead. The soldiers grabbed his wrists with whips and the fires in his hands went out.

Fung, the White Lotus soldiers, and I charged at them, but it was too late. The Iron Assassin sprouted sharp claws and slammed them into the White Lotus soldier's head. They came out the other end dripping with blood.

The assassin then turned to us and sprayed nails. Fung and a couple of earthbenders formed a shield. I hurled a gas grenade, and an airbender pushed the smoke over to the enemies.

The White Lotus soldiers covered there mouths with water and did the same to the assassin. We continued the offensive, pushing them backwards as they struggled with the gas. When I got to the door I stepped in followed by Fung.

The woman was still in the bedroom. "We'll get you out of here." I told her.

I smashed open the window and Fung stuck his head through the opening. He pulled his arms and a pillar rose up from the street. We lead the woman on, and the Fung gently let us down.

As soon as we were on the street, White Lotus soldiers came straight at us. Fung tore apart the pillar and threw the chunks at them. I ran with the woman towards the nearest safehouse, and Fung followed us.

The front of the house burst open and the assassin charged out. He quickly spotted the woman and made a beeline towards us. Fung hurled a rock but the assassin turned it into dust midair.

He was just on top of us when a sword appeared between us. "If you want to hurt a woman, why don't you fight one that can hurt you!" she shouted out

"Sounds fun." the assassin snarled.

He jabbed with his claws and Kuma blocked them with her sword. I moved in with my shock glove but the assassin threw a rock at me. I ducked down, then looked back up to see him continue to struggle with Kuma.

Kuma swiped and jabbed to keep the assassin's deadly claws away from her. He hurled sprays of nails and she batted them down. As he was focused, Fung and I locked eyes and silently planned.

I reached for a bola and pointed down. I hurled it and before it got to the assassin, Fung quickly buried him to his mid knees. Kuma came in and took a swing, but the assassin grabbed hold of the sword.

Fung took a swing with a rock glove, but the assassin hurled him backwards. I came in and nearly got him with a shock glove. The assassin pulled himself out of the ground and grabbed my wrist. He lifted up his hands and put his claws against my face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

I cringed in fear as the claws poked against my face. Kuma swung her sword at the assassin's head, but he lifted up his other hand and blocked it. I quickly ducked down and slammed my head into his neck and chin.

The assassin reeled back, but soon recovered and swiped at me. The claws came right in front of my face and I backed off more. Kuma swung again at the assassin, but he ducked under the blow.

The assassin turned around and made a thrust towards Kuma. She dodged it and made a few swipes in return. I hurled a bola at the assassin but he grabbed it out of the air. A rock then slammed him in the head.

The assassin turned to Fung and sprayed nails, who crossed his arms and coated them in rock. Kuma and I moved closer to him. He dodged my glove, and then caught Kuma's sword. I came in with another swipe but the assassin dodged again and took a swing at me.

"Don't worry about me." said Kuma, and she pointed at the pregnant woman. "Take care of her."  
Fung and I continued to lead her down the street. The assassin came towards her, but Kuma blocked him.

We got closer and closer to a safehouse. Then a trio of Water Tribe soldiers jumped down from a roof. "Hmm hmm hmm." one of them chuckled. "Lady Visola will reward us."

One reached towards the woman with a water whip, but Fung lifted up a small wall. I lunged towards him, and ducked down when he swiped at me. Fung hurled the slab of earth towards the waterbender, but the other two lifted up their whips and caught it.

I continued towards the waterbender and swiped with my electric glove. He ducked and I went past him. I quickly turned around and lifted my hands up. They stung as the whip smacked down against them.

I hurled a bola and lunged in again. The waterbender dodged the bola, then dodged my glove, but I hit him in the stomach with a punch. He lifted up the whip and I quickly jumped out of the way before it smacked down beside me.

Quickly I grabbed the man's arm and let the shock loose. He shuddered and collapsed. I turned and saw Fung battling the other two waterbenders. He continued to lift up blocks and walls to protect himself from the onslaught.

The waterbenders kept whipping and sending ice shards at Fung, but he focused on building up his defenses. The waterbender began to slow down and Fung went on the offence. He began hurling slabs of rock at the waterbenders.

They struggled to protect themselves, trying to catch the chunks with there whips. They soon became overwhelmed and were knocked out by the chunks. Fung and I quickly went over to the pregnant woman.

"We are almost there." I assured her.

The woman leaned against us, completely exhausted. We kept on moving, keeping her support. Once we got close, more Resistance fighters surrounded us. They exchanged shots with various enemies around us.

We went into the safehouse, almost dragging the woman. When we went down the stairs various civilians gathered around the woman. "She's been through alot, but she should be okay." I said.

"Keep an eye on her." Fung added.

We stepped out of the safehouse back into the battle.

Kuma faced down the assassin, still snarling fiercely. He went in for another barrage, swiping and stabbing furiously. Kuma backed off, keeping just out of arm's length. When he came in with a large trust, Kuma felt up the ground.

As his hand came at her, Kuma lifted up a stone pillar. It struck him in the wrist and wrapped around it. Kuma kicked the assassin in the gut and swiped at his head. He threw himself down, and ripped the pillar out of the ground.

The assassin swung the pillar towards Kuma. She ducked and it went over her head. He then lifted up and swung it down. Kuma dug her feet into the ground and lifted up her hands. When the pillar came down she caught it.

Kuma swung the pillar, picking the assassin off his feet. He slammed against the nearby wall, cracking it in several places. The assassin soon got up. Even with the nails, Kuma could see the rage in his eyes.

The assassin lunged and Kuma and she leapt out of the way. He quickly skidded a stop and turned around. Kuma faced the assassin, preparing for his next move. He charged again and Kuma dodged.

The assassin flew right by Kuma. He quickly turned around again. He trembled in anger and ground his teeth. "That's right." Kuma thought. "Keep baiting him."

The assassin charged again and Kuma leaned. His deadly claws swooped right past her. When the assassin turned around he snarled and growled. "Come at me." Kuma dared.

The assassin lunged at Kuma once more. She did not get out of the way this time, instead holding her ground. Right when he got close she lifted her sword. Normally an assassin would notice this, and break, blunt, or deflect the sword. But this time he was so focused he did not notice it until it went straight into his head.

The assassin fell to his knees. Kuma lifted up her hilt and the assassin slid off and collapsed into a heap. She sighed in relief.

This was short lived. Kuma heard a loud sound. She looked and saw Arata flying in the sky. He was letting a bright glow. She had heard about the Avatar state, but never seen it herself.

With a small gesture, various buildings shoke and crumbled. Even from far away, she could see fear in his body language. She quickly ran away from him. The ground around her was cracking and shaking, and Kuma worked hard to keep it stable.

In front of Kuma a building crumbled to pieces, and the debris fell onto the street in front of her. She gave a powerful shove and cleared herself a path. She quickly ran by and the debris fell back down behind her.

Kuma ran into a small group of Resistance fighters. "It's Kuma." one of them said.

The group approached Kuma. "Arata is going crazy." said a resistance fighter.

"That's the Avatar state." Kuma replied. "It happens to new Avatars."

Kuma led the fighters away from the danger zone. With a few swipes she smoothed out a cracked and broken street. The fighters kept to the center to avoid the falling pieces of rock. Kuma looked around the corner and saw a group of White Lotus soldiers and gangsters coming towards them.

Kuma backed up and her group did the same. The enemies came over to the intersection, but they moved right on. After some sighs of relief, Kuma and her group kept moving.

After the next few blocks seemed more intact, the group slowed down. Kuma looked around. "Stay alert." she told the fighters.

A few White Lotus soldiers approached, but Kuma threw some rocks and they backed off. She continued to gaze in there direction so they would not come back. "Seems like they are giving up." a fighter remarked.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Fung and I were in a building when it began to shake. Clouds of dust began to come out of the ceiling, followed by pieces of debris. For a second it went still. We took deep breaths, only for it to be hit by a sudden crunch.

Spiderweb cracks emerged on the ceiling and the house let out a deep groan. We felt the floor beneath us begin to buckle. "Nice and easy." said Fung. "Just hold still and let me..."

Before he finished the floor caved in. We fell down into the basement and landed on our backs in a pile of rubble. Fung lifted his hands up and tried to repair the floor but pieces continued to come down on us.

The house shook more violently than ever, and all came crashing down. There was a loud rumble as the floor caved down in several large chunks. More pieces fell with a series of thumps and bangs. As the pile grew larger the sounds grew quieter.

Soon we were left in silence and darkness. I felt rather sore but I realized it could have been so much worse. Without Fung it would have killed me. Of course the pain I felt from the collapse was nothing compared to my lungs.

Being trapped under the rubble made it hard to breath. My chest felt sore from the lack of air. I breathed as deeply as I could, hoping to get as much air as I could. I sucked louder and louder, trying to relieve the pain.

Despite this the pain grew more and my mind went blank. I breathed harder and harder. "Calm down." Fung whispered.

I continued to breathe deeply and Fung repeated himself. "Calm down," he said. "We don't have much air.

I held my mouth shut, trying to stop the breathing for a bit. Then I opened it up a crack, letting a bit of air in. "What do we do?" I asked. "Can you get us out?"

"Too risky." he replied. "The rocks might crush us."

"You are an earthbender." I said.

"I know, there's only so much I can do. So I am going to try to stabilize the rubble above us.

Fung pushed his hands on the rubble above us. Trails of dust and pebbles crawled around the various chunks above us. The chunks creaked and groaned as they slowly shifted. There was a series of pops as they snapped into place.

"Know what."

"I will get us some air."

Fung reached for a crack above us. Dust poured down as he shifted various pieces. Soon air came down to us. I took a series of deep breaths. My head became clear, the pain in my chest resided.

Still we were trapped and there was no way out. After what he did, there was nothing to do but sit and wait. We stared at the gray jagged ceiling about a foot above us. There were no sounds but our breathing.  
I broke the silence "So you think everyone is alright?" I asked

"We cleared out the districts with the most fighting." Fung replied.

"Still not sure we could save everyone."

"You never really know."

"It's not like we even know what is happening up there now." I said. "You think the fighting is still happening?"

"We would probably hear something."

"I guess so."

After that the silence resumed. We continued to sit in silence. The only sounds were breathing, and Fung scratching at the basement floor. Eventually I think I heard something. "I nudged Fung and explained. "What should we do?"

"Call out." I said. I took a breath "Hello, is anyone up there!"

"Come over here!" Fung yelled.

"Hello?" came a faint reply.

"We are down here!" I yelled.

"Hello?" the voice came again, this time somewhat louder.

"We are down here!" Fung shouted.

"Hello?" this time the voice echoed down the breathing tube."

"We are trapped down here." I said. "Please send help."

"Over here." the voice said again, this time a little quieter.

Soon we heard the sound of scrapping. Chunks of rock were lifted above us. Light emerged from various cracks. "Are you okay?" came a voice more loud and clear.

"We are fine, just get us out." I replied.

The rocks above us were lifted and various Resistance fighters stood above us. I stood up and stretched out. "Thank you guys." I remarked. I then turned to Fung. "Thank you too."

A few months later:

Fung and I walked down the street. We looked at the various new and renovated buildings. We had down quite a bit of the work ourselves.

We soon came across the gym where Arata, Tetsu, Sela, Genji, and Kaze stood in front . Various people gathered around us. Soon Arata picked up the mic. "I am proud to announce the grand opening."

A wave of applause surged through the audience. We all took turns with the mic, thanking the crowd. Then Tetsu pulled out a massive pair of scissors. He stepped towards a thick metal cable, made from dozens if not hundreds of wires. He opened up the scissors and cut through it like it was paper.

The crowd cheered and headed into the gym. They all crowded to the various exercises. I lead a group to the bola throwing range. "Now watch how I throw" I told them.

I released the bola and it sailed towards the target. It wrapped tightly around one of the rungs. Various people tried to emulate my throwing technique. Some missed entirely, others bounced off, and a few got there's to wrap around.

I walked back and forth and criticized the people's forms. I gave them various pointers on stance, grip, and release. "Hold it like this." I told a man while showing him.

He copied my stance. "Good" I said. "Now try this."

I threw the bola and he copied me. Our bolas both wrapped around the target. Then I walked to a girl who just missed. "You are releasing too late." I said.

I threw the bola to demonstrate. "Like that."

She threw the bola and it came closer. "You're getting better."

She tried one more time and the bola wrapped tightly around. "Nicely done."

My mom and dad then approached me. "Looks like you have a good job." said my mom.

"Not like that one I had." dad added.

Akio walked over. "You mind giving me a minute." I said. "I want to see what Fung is doing."

"Sure"

I walked over to the earthbending room. Fung and Tetsu stood in front of a group of earthbenders. "You ready!" Tetsu declared

"Yes!" came a resounding reply.

The two began hurling blocks rapidly at the group. Midair the blocks exploded into pieces of rock and dust. Tetsu and Fung continued to throw blocks and the dodged incoming rocks.

One of the blocks hit Tetsu in the gut and another hit his head. He grabbed a couple and threw them back at the group. After a few minutes Tetsu lifted up his hands. "Time out time out." he said.

Everyone took a breather and I approached Fung. "Like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you?"

"It's great." I said. "I better get back to teaching.


End file.
